I came here in search of your glory
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: (Hanahaki AU, Ichigo/Grimmjow) ' Tout ce que tu as aimé, tu l'as aimé seul, a-t-il lu comme une prière, et une condamnation, avant de laisser son téléphone reposer sur sa table de chevet, à côté d'une énième fleur sortie cette fois étonnamment intacte de sa bouche. '


****Rating :**** T, un peu M ** **  
Genres :**** Angst, Ichigo/Grimmjow, Hanahaki, Happy End. **  
 **Disclaimer :** **Tite Kubo

 **/ ! \** Se déroule après l'Arc des Quincys (The Thousand Year Blood War) et ignore l'épilogue !

Pour Shane, sans le soutien duquel je n'aurai probablement jamais fini ce bout de truc, que je lui dédie :3

 **N/A:** L'hanahaki est une maladie fictive où la personne atteinte tousse et/ou vomit des fleurs lorsque l'amour qu'elle a pour quelqu'un n'est pas réciproque. L'idée m'est venue en lisant la série de fancomics d'Overwatch de Nicholas Kaye (bluandorange . tumblr . com) qui reprend cette maladie pour un autre ship; j'ai été littéralement hantée par ce truc et par la chanson 'The Last of the Real Ones' de Fall Out Boy jusqu'à ce que j'en fasse ce one-shot (qui sera peut-être un two-shot, comme j'ai encore quelques idées les concernant).

En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Les retours sont comme toujours appréciés :3

* * *

 **I came here in search of your glory**

* * *

La poignée de petits pétales bleus qui l'attend un matin sur son oreiller est une surprise bienveillante, rigolote ça le fait sourire lorsqu'il en parle à Karin, qui tire la langue un peu dégoutée par son « côté fille », mais il s'en fiche et lui répond par le même genre de grimace boudeuse. Pas sa faute si les vielles ipomées de sa mère fleurissent encore et que le vent en porte les fleurs jusqu'à sa chambre, un matin frais de Juin où sa fenêtre était restée ouverte la nuit entière.

\- Pff, avait ajouté Karin, triturant l'un des pétales bleus du bout des doigts. Elles vont fleurir juste aujourd'hui t'façon – j'me demande pourquoi le paternel les a pas enlevées…

Yuzu lui avait jeté un coup d'œil franchement réprobateur depuis le frigo d'où elle sortait précautionneusement le reste de poisson et de soupe d'hier matin ; les fleurs du petit jardin de leur mère n'étaient pas là juste pour faire joli, même si Ichigo savait bien que pour toutes ses bravades, Karin ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de leur dire – la menace vide de rejeter une mère qu'elle n'a pas connue, c'est sa façon de leur dire que ça reste important.

\- Fais voir, avait insisté Yuzu en se penchant par-dessus son épaule après qu'il se soit assis à la petite table de la cuisine, sa poignée de pétales azur déposée précautionneusement entre ses couverts et ceux de Karin, qui leur jetait des petits coups d'œil assassin.  
\- Tu fais juste ça parce que t'es allergique au pollen, la provoque Ichigo en repoussant une des fleurs vers elle du bout des doigts, moqueur.  
\- Va chier, pesta-t-elle en retour, bras croisés et moue boudeuse.  
\- Je devrais aller récupérer celles du jardin avant qu'elles ne fanent, s'enquit Yuzu, déjà tournée vers la porte-fenêtre qui menait dehors.  
\- Va, lui répondit Ichigo en se levant de table, même si ce n'était pas son jour de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je m'en occupe !

Il était de vaisselle, cette semaine, et avoir les mains toutes fripées dans l'eau savonneuse de l'évier, ça ne le tentait pas vraiment – peut-être qu'il pourrait échanger sa corvée de la semaine avec celle de Karin, qui gérait justement la tonte de la pelouse et l'arrosage des fleurs toujours plus distraitement à chaque fois que c'était son tour.

Bon, d'accord, il rate souvent ses omelettes et peut-être qu'il sale un peu trop le riz de l'oyakodon, mais ça n'a jamais rendu personne malade – quoique cette peste de Karin en dise.

\- Repose ça, lui ordonne-t-elle depuis sa chaise en le voyant attraper le poivre. Je veux pouvoir sentir ma langue avant de partir au lycée, précisa sa cadette en se levant pour l'aider à réchauffer le poisson.  
\- Tu te plains jamais de mes bentos, lui fit-il remarquer, moqueur et un peu narquois, sachant parfaitement qu'aucune de ses sœurs (ni son père) ne regrettaient qu'il s'en occupe la plupart des matins.  
\- C'est parce qu'on dit rien que c'est pas de la merde, ricana-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude, occupée à cuire le poisson à côté de son bout rabougri d'omelette. Tu veux pas qu'on échange ? Lui proposa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil franchement alarmé à sa poêle.

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, avant d'être repoussé loin de la gazinière par un coup de hanche de sa sœur.

\- T'as qu'à t'asseoir et tripoter tes fleurs, Ichi-nii, lui marmonna-t-elle, toujours boudeuse.

C'est autant parce que c'est juin qu'à cause des pétales qu'elle est ronchon et pas dans son assiette, alors Ichigo la laisse faire et servir leurs trois assiettes tout pendant que Yuzu cueille les trois ou quatre fleurs bleues du jardin qu'elle va faire sécher avant de ramasser toutes les autres demain matin une fois qu'elles seront tombées dans l'herbe.

Ichigo s'accoude à la table paresseusement, et songe en regardant par la fenêtre que c'est bientôt l'été, et les vacances peut-être que Rukia et Renji viendraient passer quelques jours à Karakura, ou que Isshin le laisserait aller à Soul Society, même juste un peu – ça lui manque de ne pas les voir tous les jours ou presque, comme avant, même s'il est heureux que ce ne soit plus une guerre ou un fou dangereux qui les réunissent…

\- Ichi-nii, l'appelle la petite voix Yuzu depuis le jardin, et il échange un regard curieux avec Karin.

Ils se lèvent tous les deux de table pour la rejoindre, laissant le repas refroidir et lui marchant pieds nus dans les brins d'herbe l'air de juin n'est pas très chaud, le matin, et même franchement glacial lorsque Yuzu leur montre la vigne nue d'ipomées où il n'y a aucune fleur.

\- Tu les as pas – pas _crachées_ , t'es sûr, s'enquit soudain Karin, blême, s'étranglant presque sur sa demi-question.  
\- Non, ça doit venir de chez le voisin, ricane bêtement Yuzu, et ça sonne trop forcé pour qu'aucun d'eux trois ne commence à légèrement paniquer.  
\- Oui, c'est sûrement ça –

Ses doigts viennent toucher sa gorge, tâter sa peau à la recherche de n'importe quelle marque qui dirait le contraire de ce que ses sœurs viennent de comprendre, et qu'il ne pourra pas leur demander de taire – sa voix est un peu tremblante lorsqu'il leur demande de rentrer, de petit-déjeuner –

\- Fils, commence gravement Isshin, quelques-uns des petits pétales bleus entre les doigts de sa main gauche, l'autre tenant une cigarette encore éteinte qu'il porta à sa bouche.  
\- Papa –  
\- Tu manges et tu me rejoins à la clinique ?

C'est une question qui n'en est pas une – et même le sourire rassurant de son père n'en est pas un, lorsqu'il les fait rentrer un par un dans la cuisine où personne ne touche beaucoup à son assiette, les filles échangeant des coups d'œil anxieux par-dessus leurs bols, et Isshin sirotant sa tasse de café en silence face à son fils.

\- Je m'occupe d'appeler le lycée, déclara-t-il finalement en voyant l'heure filer et les jumelles se préparer à partir au collège avec leurs regards terrifiés, Ichigo a vraiment l'impression qu'il va s'évaporer la minute où elle n'auront plus les yeux sur lui, et se sent obligé de leur rendre un sourire moqueur.  
\- Je serai encore là ce soir, c'est sûrement rien, plaisanta-t-il à demi, franchement gêné de leur causer autant de peur quand Juin n'est jamais une bonne période pour leur famille. Allez-y, les encouragea-t-il encore, usant de son ton de grand-frère pour mieux les persuader de partir avant d'être trop en retard.

Il referme la porte derrière elles, et se tourne vers Isshin qui s'est mis à fumer à la fenêtre de la cuisine, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte dans cet éternel air nonchalant qui le fait avoir l'air tellement plus jeune –

\- A quel point c'est grave ? Ne peut-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

Son père prend le temps d'exhaler une longue bouffée de fumée blanche qui est vite emportée par la brise du matin Ichigo se doute que la réponse n'est pas évidente, parce qu'il l'a entendue souvent, à la télé, dans la rue, à l'école – que de se mettre à cracher des pétales de fleurs, c'est pas vraiment bon signe.

\- C'est le premier jour où tu en trouves ? Lui demanda finalement Isshin en écrasant son mégot dans le bout de coquille saint jacques qui lui servait de cendrier.

Ichigo se sent acquiescer, comme hors de son corps – il sait les questions, mais pas les réponses l'hanahaki n'est pas une maladie si rare, mais tout le monde la connaît parce qu'elle est trop spéciale pour qu'on l'ignore.

Et aussi parce qu'elle est mortelle.

\- C'est plus facile à enlever si c'est fait tôt, suggéra à demi son père en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ryuken peut –

Il inspire longuement, et expire plus longuement encore, se passant déjà une main lasse sur le visage, ses yeux brillants à croire que toutes les choses mortelles du monde voulaient s'essayer à son fils, fugaces comme éternelles –

\- Papa, l'appelle Ichigo depuis l'autre bout de la cuisine, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce vide plus intensément encore qu'un cri.

Il croise ses grands yeux bruns qui lui rappellent toujours trop ceux de sa femme, et se demande quel monstre peut faire ça à son fils, si c'est un camarade de classe aveugle ou l'un des siens qui s'amuse à faire croire des choses impossibles à des humains qui ne savent pas déjouer le piège improbable de leur immortalité.

Pourtant –

\- Papa, insiste Ichigo, un peu plus fort, sa respiration sifflante soudain si nettement audible qu'il ne perd pas un instant à l'asseoir sur une chaise, à lui servir un verre d'eau glacée qui ne fera rien d'autre qu'irriter sa gorge encore un peu plus et laisser la muqueuse s'inflammer au contact des fleurs.

L'idée très conne que Karin et ses allergies ne survivraient même pas à une première quinte de toux se fraie un chemin dans son esprit, jusque dans ses pensées où elle mue pour devenir plus répugnante encore il ne perdra pas son fils pour un amour de jeunesse qu'il aimerait qualifier d'égoïste, quand Ichigo est tout l'inverse.

C'est un gamin qui donne.

\- J'suis sûre que ça va partir tout seul, souffle son aîné d'une voix si éraillée qu'il a l'air d'avoir avalé tout le sable d'un désert, des larmes plein les yeux qu'il retient fièrement et essuie d'un revers discret de manche, effaçant toute la douleur avec.

Qui donne _trop_.

Il inspire à plein poumons, et même si ça ne fait peut-être que quelques heures, des dizaines de petites minutes qui ont filé trop vite, Isshin l'entend déjà, le sifflement rauque dans la poitrine de son fils là où les premières racines des fleurs qu'il a recrachées ce matin s'enlisent, s'accrochent elles y pousseront jusqu'à fleurir encore, et encore, jusqu'à l'étouffer une ultime fleur insolente grandira sur sa branche hors de sa bouche, la vigne soutenant la dernière l'ipomée s'extirpant de ses lèvres bleuies comme une petite main avide.

\- J'dois admettre, commença Isshin en sortant une autre cigarette de son paquet, tu choisis toujours aussi tes combats, fils… Se faire étouffer par un truc qui fleurit qu'une fois par an, et qui meurt la même journée ? Tu parles d'une ironie…

Ichigo l'ignore, le bout de ses doigts enfoncé dans sa bouche, le long de ses dents il en extirpe un énième pétale bleu qui va rejoindre le cadavre moqueur de la fleur qu'il vient de vomir sur la table de leur cuisine.

\- Je peux ravoir de l'eau ?

Sans un mot, Isshin remplit son verre, et lui tend.

\- Tu peux ravoir une vie normale aussi. Si ça te tente, lui souffle-t-il, moqueur, ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers le téléphone.  
\- Ouais, lui répondit Ichigo en riant, sa gêne tangible.

Une pudeur nouvelle pour les sentiments de son fils le pousse à ne pas le presser de questions, à ne pas articuler celle qui le taraude le plus – parce qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans, et qu'à cet âge, l'amour n'est qu'un sentiment comme un autre : irrationnel, balbutiant, et qui ne devrait pas causer autre chose que des pleurs ou une petite colère d'adolescent.

Isshin aimerait pouvoir le rassurer au-delà d'un verre d'eau, d'une tape sur l'épaule, aimerait pouvoir lui dire que l'hanahaki n'est ni systématique, ni fatal le serrer contre lui comme s'il avait six ans et un genou égratigné, lui demander d'une voix douce quels petits malheurs lui avaient causé une si grande peine.

\- Hey, Ishida – j'ai pas le temps pour tes simagrées, maugréa-t-il contre le combiné, reculant un peu plus dans le couloir.

Il regarde de loin les pétales semés entre leurs couverts sales et leurs assiettes pleines, et la ligne basse des épaules de son fils qui n'a rien dit c'est un amour sincère qu'on ne lui a pas rendu, et le savoir aussi durement est bien plus dur que toutes les phrases de rejet du monde.

\- Parfait, je te l'amène…

Ichigo ne dit pas un mot pendant le trajet en voiture, son regard perdu sur les rues qui défilent et sur l'horizon Isshin ne serait pas étonné de voir ses sœurs faire l'école buissonnière pour rentrer plus tôt cet après-midi, histoire de voir leur grand frère et commencer ce grand rituel de toutes les questions qu'il n'a pas sues poser.

\- Qui c'est, lance-t-il finalement au silence, incapable de continuer à noyer sa curiosité dans la nicotine de ses cigarettes.  
\- Personne, lui murmure Ichigo en retour, sa lassitude douloureusement audible. C'est personne…

Isshin l'entend plus distinctement encore dans la petitesse de l'habitacle, ce son qui grogne et qui va racler profond dans les poumons de son fils, envahissant comme une tumeur chaque alvéole, se nichant dans ses veines un peu plus à chaque seconde –

Il n'y a que deux façons de guérir l'hanahaki définitivement – exciser la tumeur et l'humanité qui va avec, ou vivre assez longtemps pour voir ses sentiments partagés. Vivre avec est une utopie qu'Isshin refuse d'imposer à son fils, même si des tas de personnes s'en vantent chaque jour sans mentir, mais en omettant les heures de thérapie et de kiné chaque semaine pour expulser jusqu'à la dernière fleur qui grandit encore dans leurs poumons fatigués. Il n'y a pas de rémission possible sans amour.

Les gens qui en meurent sont enterrés sans la dernière fleur qui a poussé vaillamment hors de leurs corps sans vie on la garde, pour la chance, pour se protéger du même sort, pour la jeter dans la figure de la personne qui a provoqué tout ça sans le vouloir et peut-être aussi sans faire l'effort _d'essayer_ – et ça met Isshin dans une rage noire, de savoir que quelque part, il y a quelqu'un qui se fiche suffisamment de l'amour d'Ichigo pour le lui renvoyer en pleine face de la pire des façons.

\- Ça va aller, Papa, insiste son fils en laissant un sourire incertain étirer ses lèvres plus vers le bas que vers le haut, dans une grimace pas vraiment convaincante.

Ses doigts pianotent sur le volant au rythme d'une chanson imaginaire les secondes qui passent sont la seule mesure de son agacement, d'une inquiétude grandissante qui le ronge – il ne peut rien faire d'autre que conduire son fils à l'hôpital, le regarder passer les radios en silence, comme résolu, sans arriver à s'enlever de la tête la seule réponse qu'Ichigo lui a donnée.

 _Personne._

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas sans risque, leur avait avoué à demi-mots le père d'Uryū, partageant la cigarette d'Isshin à la fenêtre de son bureau sa grande blouse blanche lui donnait presque des airs de fantôme.  
\- J'lui ai déjà dit tout ça, grommela Isshin en se frottant la nuque, massant la boule de nerf qui s'était nichée dans ses épaules.

Ryūken le regarde par-dessus la ligne brillante de ses lunettes, sa cigarette fumante entre ses doigts et l'envie tenace de leur dire que dans moins de quatre pourcents des cas, l'hanahaki se résorbe spontanément après les premiers renvois de pétales, parce que la peur est un poison impitoyable qu'ils n'expliquent pas bien.

\- Ça ne touche pour l'instant que la partie basse du poumon droit, leur expose-t-il du même ton impersonnel qu'il utilise avec ses patients classiques. Il faudrait faire des examens complémentaires pour que je vois jusqu'à quel point les sacs alvéolaires et les bronches sont atteints, mais si ça ne date que d'aujourd'hui… Il n'y aura rien de plus à voir, même sur une échographie, leur expliqua-t-il en écrasant son bout de cigarette dans l'élégant cendrier en verre sur son bureau.

Le gamin d'Isshin n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il s'est posé dans l'un des sièges inconfortables de son bureau, les yeux dans le vague et l'air un peu sonné une de ses chaussures est mal lacée et la boucle pend mollement jusqu'à presque toucher le sol aseptisé de l'hôpital, lui donnant un air de petit garçon perdu auquel les infirmières de pédiatrie ne seraient pas privées de donner des friandises, histoire de lui arracher un sourire.

\- Attends-le dehors, fit-il à Isshin. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
\- Ishida –  
\- Tu sais ce que la loi dit, le coupa-t-il sèchement, tirant déjà la chaise à côté d'Ichigo pour s'y asseoir.

Ryuken lui désigne la porte d'un signe de tête, parce qu'il n'est plus juste un bon ami de la famille qui possède un hôpital, plus quand ça concerne le bien-être d'un patient qui est aussi un des camarades de classe de son fils quoiqu'Isshin en dise, la dernière décision revient à son fils.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander de qui il s'agit, commença-t-il, penché en avant sur sa chaise et accoudé à ses genoux, cherchant le regard fuyant d'Ichigo. Et très honnêtement, je m'en fiche…

Il le jauge un instant, s'attendant à une réaction, n'importe quoi Ichigo se renfonce juste un peu plus dans sa chaise, et son mutisme est plus agressif encore que toutes les autres démonstrations de colère auxquelles Ryuken a pu assister dans le secret de son bureau – il y en a beaucoup qui ne retiennent pas leurs larmes, le nom du coupable déjà au bord des lèvres alors qu'il ne peut rien y faire. Une personne, ce n'est pas comme un comprimé ou une dose de morphine ce n'est pas une solution idéale, et au point où certains malades en sont, ce n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un vieux rêve auquel ils s'accrochent avec la force du désespoir.

\- Ton père te l'a déjà dit, je crois, se força-t-il à poursuivre entre deux moments d'un silence pesant.  
\- J'ai deux options, c'est ça ?

Le regard brun d'Ichigo reste résolument fixé sur le mur en face de lui, à tel point qu'il doit déjà en connaître tous les contours, toutes les aspérités il se mord la joue, douloureusement, et les rares mots qui lui échappent ne sont rien de plus qu'un murmure contrôlé, mécanique, ses yeux brillants et sa respiration laborieuse immanquables d'aussi près.

\- C'est mieux de les cracher, lui suggéra Ryuken en se penchant en arrière pour attraper son petit cendrier, là où son dernier mégot fume encore et les envahit d'odeurs lourdes de tabac froid il sent sa gorge pleine à craquer, si proche de l'explosion que c'est _presque_ comme une envie de vomir qui n'en finit pas –

Ses doigts sont tremblants tout contre le verre, et la paume fraîche de Ryuken se pose contre sa gorge inflammée, y touche tous les endroits qui lui font mal tandis qu'entre ses lèvres s'envole déjà l'un des pétales bleus remonté par-là avec tout l'air qu'il expire ça le brûle, et ses yeux le piquent comme s'il allait vraiment vomir, cette fois, mais ce n'est même pas encore ça – Ichigo crache, et s'étouffe encore.

Il sait que son père va tout entendre depuis le silence aseptisé du couloir qu'il va serrer les poings face à sa propre impuissance et se laisser ronger par la même colère qui l'a gagné le jour où Maman est morte – et que tout ça, ça ne va rien résoudre, rien changer.

\- Encore un coup, l'encouragea Ryuken en l'empêchant de se déchirer la gorge à coups d'ongles mais déjà, de larges marques rouges longent toute la longueur de son cou et disparaissent au bord du col de sa chemise..  
\- J'crois… Je crois que c'est bon, souffla Ichigo après une dernière quinte de toux qui termina de disperser les pétales dans le bureau de Ryuken.  
\- C'est pire si tu les retiens, répéta-t-il avec insistance, comme ennuyé par les réflexes trop bêtes des gens. Les pétales retombent et encombrent tes bronches, c'est l'une des premières causes de mortalité chez les patients atteints d'hanahaki, plus que la maladie en elle-même…

Ichigo risque un coup d'œil agacé dans sa direction, s'essuyant la bouche du dos de sa main sans réussir à chasser du premier coup les trois petits pétales accrochés à son menton il a reposé le cendrier plein sur le rebord du bureau, le repoussant du bout des doigts pour qu'il n'en tombe pas.

\- Ça se développe vite, sembla noter sombrement Ryuken en allant jeter pétales bleus et cendres grises par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

Ichigo regarde sans les voir toutes les preuves amères de cet amour impossible s'envoler, et disparaître _j'ai fait ça_ est une idée aussi malvenue qu'époustouflante, et à sa façon désolante, _j'ai fait tout ça._

\- Et c'est vraiment mal fait, reprit le père d'Ishida, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres. Plus tu vas y penser, plus tu vas t'étouffer dessus la première journée n'est jamais très simple, pour ça…

Et aussi sûr que le soleil se lève à l'Est, une autre quinte de toux le secoue, infernale et invincible, jusqu'à ce que d'autres de ces innombrables fleurs bleues s'extirpent de ses poumons, de sa trachée encombrée c'est un mensonge qu'il ne peut plus cacher, son cœur qu'il crache si fort qu'il va s'en tuer.

\- L'infection n'est pas encore très avancée, et tu vas te sentir vaseux pendant quelques jours avant d'aller beaucoup mieux, lui expliqua Ryuken en reprenant sa place derrière son bureau, sortant déjà du papier à ordonnances et son tampon. Il y a une permanence pour les victimes d'hanahaki au premier, si tu as le temps… Ou juste envie d'en parler.  
\- Non, merci, lui répondit sèchement Ichigo en reniflant dédaigneusement.  
\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'options, Kurosaki, lui rappela-t-on froidement, et un instant Ichigo croit entendre son camarade de classe et pas le médecin qui gère l'hôpital général de Karakura. Mais je t'en prie, si tu te crois meilleur que ça, va donc régler tes petites amourettes de lycéen toi-même…

Il lit de la colère dans les yeux de cet adolescent perdu qui ne réalise pas la gravité de sa situation, tout en comprenant que c'est une fatalité c'est rare, l'hanahaki, et s'il n'y a aucun facteur d'âge ou de sexe, les statistiques disent une autre vérité, que ce ce sont plus souvent des femmes, mais jamais des gosses à peine sortis de l'enfance, comme Kurosaki Ichigo qui n'a pas l'âge de vivre les choses aussi pleinement, aussi intensément –

Et puis, comme une évidence qu'il n'a pas su voir, ça le frappe avec toute la force d'une comète qui entrerait en collision avec son monde, que le fils d'Isshin, comme Uryu, n'a pas eu le choix de son adolescence dont plusieurs mondes et quelques forces de la nature se sont mêlés peut-être que se transformer en Shinigami l'a rendu plus susceptible à l'affliction qui le touche, a brisé quelque chose de l'innocence qu'on leur accorde souvent, aux jeunes.

\- La chir' qui opère l'hanahaki est très bien, lâcha soudain Ryuken, lui-même incapable de dire qui il essaie de rassurer, lui ou l'ado trop raide sur son siège et parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre, il persiste. La loi impose un délai de réflexion de sept jours à compter du moment où tu demandes l'excision de la tumeur réfléchis-y. Quoique tu décides, c'est plus simple de lancer la demande maintenant et de te rétracter plus tard, que d'être au pied du mur dans quelques semaines.

Il y a quelque chose de profondément revanchard et désinvolte qui s'allume au fond des yeux d'Ichigo, comme s'il allait juste lui dire non et sortir du bureau à grandes enjambées, et claquer la porte derrière lui ce ne serait pas le premier, parce qu'au-delà du côté mortel et pressant de l'hanahaki, c'est aussi la seule preuve qu'ils ont d'un amour qu'on ne leur a pas rendu.

C'est son cœur qu'il crache pour cet autre, et personne ne peut lui enlever ça.

\- Ça te laisse aussi le temps d'en discuter avec –  
\- Avec mon _amourette de lycéen_ , uh, le singea Ichigo, quelque part entre la colère et la même amertume qui le consume depuis qu'il a mis les pieds dans le bureau.  
\- Oui, ça, concéda Ryuken en levant les yeux au ciel. Et pour ne pas perdre un peu de ton écrasante humanité, Kurosaki, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur, et même franchement acide Ichigo est bien comme son père, _comme sa mère_ , et c'est une réalité épuisante.

Un petit rire le secoue, et Ryuken devine qu'il se mord la langue pour s'empêcher de répondre.

\- N'oublie pas qu'être opéré rapidement diminue les risques d'effets secondaires permanents, précisa-t-il sans retenir un soupir fatigué, franchement las il a étudié tous les chiffres recueillis par la responsable qualité, et connaît cette vérité certaine et silencieuse que tout le monde préfère ignorer : l'excision d'une tumeur prise dans ses premiers jours ne laisse pas d'autre trace qu'une petite cicatrice blanche et longiligne.

 _Ce n'est pas final_ , avait-il si souvent eu envie de leur hurler, à tous ces gens qui refusent le traitement, d'ajouter avec colère et une incompréhension plus que totale, _pourquoi jouer vos vies pour un seul homme, pour une unique femme, pour cet amour sordide qui ne vous définit pas ?_

\- C'est tout ? Lui lance Ichigo après un moment, arqué en arrière sur la chaise Ryuken lève les yeux vers la porte close de son bureau, et se demande combien de temps encore Isshin va supporter d'attendre.

Ryuken n'a rien de très pertinent à lui dire d'autre, sauf peut-être de ne pas noyer ses reins à l'eau du robinet quand sa gorge le brûlera trop de vraiment penser à aller voir le psychologue spécialisé du premier d'en parler à la personne qu'il aime assez pour s'en rendre malade, de laisser gentiment la blessure d'un cœur brisé se refermer normalement, et sans cicatrice aussi visible et permanente que celle que l'opération va lui laisser.

\- Non, il n'y a rien de plus, s'entend-t-il pourtant répondre dans le silence de son bureau.

Ichigo le quitte avec des remerciements polis, moqueurs Ryuken croise le regard inquiet d'Isshin dans l'embrasure de la porte, un instant où il a envie de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise, de lui dire qu'il n'y a qu'une seule porte de sortie et qu'ils savent tous les deux très bien laquelle.

.

Ichigo y pense, encore et encore, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, dans l'ascenseur qui les ramène au parking ; il revoit chaque moment se jouer, chaque seconde passer comme des heures, dans le sang les cris la douleur, mais n'arrive qu'à en sourire même si chaque moment est un tremblement qui le secoue jusqu'aux os et le laisse pantelant, au bord d'une mort qu'il connaît par cœur parce qu'il l'inflige trop bien –

La quinte de toux la plus violente de toute sa vie le plie en deux sur le siège passager de la voiture de son père, et laisse un bouquet entier à ses pieds l'odeur capiteuse des ipomées de sa mère les envahit, les encombre, jusqu'à ce que ni lui ni son père ne soient plus capables de sentir autre chose.

Isshin ouvre sa fenêtre et s'y accoude, pensif.

\- Tu vas te faire enlever ce truc, lâcha-t-il après un moment par-dessus les crachotements indistincts de la radio, passant ses doigts dans le semblant de barbe qui pousse le long de l'os de sa mâchoire et sur son menton.  
\- Papa –  
\- J'aime pas ça, Ichigo, l'ignora Isshin, ses yeux rivés sur la route.

Son profil est la même figure inflexible, pleine d'angles durs qui disent à son fils de la fermer, et d'attendre qu'il finisse il y a eu la peur, et il y aura la colère, et Ichigo connaît assez son père pour déjà savoir ce qu'il va lui dire, et peut-être exiger.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé, Ichigo ?

Il reste pourtant encore un peu de douceur dans les mots de son père, dans sa voix qui se casse et qu'il retient tant bien que mal c'est dur, c'est une trahison violente qu'il n'imaginait pas vivre –

\- C'était pas –

Ichigo essaie, vraiment – mais tous les mots du monde ne peuvent pas dire ce qu'il ressent, le même mélange explosif et infiniment coupable de colère et de peur qui a ébranlé son père et ses sœurs ce matin.

\- Je pensais pas que ça irait jusque-là, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes de sa respiration sifflante testant l'air.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dis-moi, insista vivement son père, les mots s'entrechoquant dans sa bouche comme pour mieux cacher son ton suppliant, sa voix tremblante –  
\- Je – je sais pas, lui avoua son fils, franchement désemparé face à l'ampleur de la question.  
\- Il faut que tu te fasses opérer, martela de nouveau Isshin.

Il ne remarque pas Ichigo, sa bouche entrouverte dans un début de réponse qu'il ne va pas donner ses poings qui se serrent ou la façon dont il avale difficilement sa salive, comme cherchant la bonne façon, la meilleure façon de dire à son père _non_.

\- Non, articule-t-il finalement dans un soupir peiné, alors qu'Isshin gare la voiture et ils restent un moment là, dans le silence irrespirable de l'habitacle envahi par toutes les fleurs qui grandissent implacables dans les poumons d'Ichigo.

Il a envie d'essayer – il veut croire aux mots du père d'Ishida, de se dire avec cet espoir vain qui l'a déjà sauvé trop de fois qu'une dernière rencontre, une ultime tentative peut changer le cours des choses, inverser le sablier qui déverse ses pétales bleus au fond de sa gorge pour le tuer.

\- Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux – _tout_ , répéta Isshin, son poing s'abattant sur le volant avec force, mais pas ça, Ichigo.

Le grincement qui s'échappe de sa mâchoire serrée est si net, si fort, qu'il résonne plus haut encore que la respiration sifflante d'Ichigo qui laisse échapper un sanglot, par mégarde, par peur il est sincère, toujours, absolument, terriblement sincère – et c'est bien plus dur encore que de l'entendre dire non de ce ton résolu, presque fatal qu'Isshin commence à bien connaître.

\- Laisse-moi dix jours, le supplia-t-il alors, ses grands yeux bruns brillants de larmes, l'une de ses mains s'accrochant à son avant-bras avec une hésitation gamine, un peu peureuse même, quand il y a longtemps qu'Ichigo ne demande plus sa permission pour rien.

Et c'est ça, au final, qui ne le fait pas dire non à son tour.

\- … On se laisse jusqu'à demain, concéda-t-il finalement, enlaçant maladroitement son fils par-dessus la boîte de vitesse, sa ceinture encore attachée sciant un peu plus son épaule à chaque seconde Isshin inspire longuement le parfum de pluie depuis toujours accroché à son fils, à chaque mèche de ses cheveux orange, et se demande ce que sa femme aurait fait de mieux que lui si elle était encore là.

\- Merci, lui parvint le murmure étouffé d'Ichigo contre son épaule.

Il le sent s'affaisser un peu plus contre lui, ce fils que l'amour n'a pas choisi, son soulagement si tangible qu'il le brûle et à ce moment précis, Isshin se promet de l'aimer chaque jour un peu plus fort, Ichigo, aussi incertain que soit demain.

Il y a quatre petits pétales éparpillés sur son épaule lorsqu'ils se séparent – les fleurs de Masaki n'ont plus l'air aussi innocentes que ce matin, qu'hier il leur jette un regard assassin avant de se détacher de son fils et de sortir de la voiture et d'apercevoir le portail de la maison encore entrouvert.

\- Les chipies, marmonna-t-il en laissant Ichigo le dépasser et entrer avant lui il se doutait bien qu'aucune des deux n'allait rester à l'école toute la journée, mais –  
\- On a fait semblant de partir, l'informe Karin de son air le plus désintéressé, inspectant ses ongles à la lumière du jour, pas loin des grandes fenêtres du salon où elles s'étaient installées avec sa jumelle.  
\- Ichi-nii ? S'enquit d'ailleurs immédiatement Yuzu en levant les yeux de son livre.

Son lui offre un sourire fatigué, un petit geste faiblard de la main, le pied déjà sur la première marche des escaliers mais plus que l'attitude perdue de son fils, c'est le regard suppliant de ses filles qui pousse Isshin à retenir son aîné, à l'envoyer dormir dans la grande chambre du rez-de-chaussée.

Il ne le fait pas souvent – c'est leur ancienne chambre, à Masaki et lui, celle qui sent encore son parfum mais qui s'en évade un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils osent ouvrir la porte, aérer ou changer les draps c'est peut-être juste un réconfort illusoire pour ses enfants, les jours où ils sont malades et agacé par leur fièvre, et même s'il y a un moment qu'aucun d'eux n'y a dormi, Ichigo se laisse guider jusqu'à la porte d'une tombe qu'ils n'ont pas ouverte depuis des années, et se niche en silence dans les draps sans entendre les murmures inquiets de ses sœurs qui accompagnent la porte.

\- J'ai pas de réponse à vous donner, marmonna Isshin piteusement face à toute l'angoisse de ses filles, osant enlacer Yuzu mais pas Karin que l'adolescence avait rendue dure, et fuyante le battant entrouvert laisse filer une petite ligne de lumière jusqu'au lit où leur frère s'est couché, infiniment plus perdu qu'eux trois.  
\- Ça va aller, hein, s'enquit d'un coup Karin, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper une larme traîtresse ou même rien qu'un sanglot ses yeux sont rivés sur la porte, sur le morceau d'Ichigo qu'elle peut encore apercevoir.

Ses yeux d'encre rencontrent les siens, inquisiteurs, lui demandant presque d'étaler un mensonge ou deux par-dessus la vérité d'un Ichigo malade parce qu'elle se rappelle toutes les bêtises d'une de ses camarades de classe qui s'y voyait déjà, et les pages entières dédiées aux blogs pro-Hanahaki dans les magazines pour fille, comme si c'était juste une mode sympa, et pas une maladie mortelle.

\- Ichi-nii va se faire opérer, _hein_ , insista Karin, ses doigts tremblants s'accrochant à la manche de chemise de son père comme Ichigo un moment avant.

Isshin lit la même question ingrate dans les yeux humides de Yuzu qui a relevé la tête vers lui, et les mots d'Ichigo se rejouent dans sa tête, infinis – _laisse-moi dix jours._

\- C'est sa décision, s'entendit-il leur répondre, décidé à jouer les lâches.

Elles échangent un regard indéchiffrable, et il est incapable de dire combien de temps passe tandis qu'ils restent tous les trois là, bras ballants, à regarder Ichigo s'endormir à travers l'interstice de la porte restée entrouverte. Il est couché sur le flanc comme une bête prête à mourir, et des tremblements secouent déjà ses côtes, ses épaules les mêmes fleurs azur qui ont envahi la voiture vont conquérir sa gorge, ses bronches, et puis la chambre.

\- On va le laisser se reposer, osa-t-il en se détachant de Yuzu, ses doigts s'accrochant à chaque aspérité du métal froid de la poignée, tirant la porte vers lui lentement, _pour ne pas faire de bruit_ , s'en convainquit-il laissant son fils dans la pénombre d'une chambre que plus personne n'utilise.  
\- Je vais lui faire un curry, fit soudain Yuzu, son visage plein de lignes dures qui rappellent à Isshin son fils, et sa femme des trois, ça a toujours été Karin qui lui ressemble le plus.  
\- J'vais appeler Arisawa, décida-t-elle d'ailleurs, lâchant ses chaussons pour courir à l'étage. Sinon elle va débarquer à la maison après le lycée, c'est une vraie furie ! Leur cria-t-elle depuis les escaliers, manquant de se casser la figure dans les marches.

Ça le fait sourire, un grand sourire franc et chaleureux qui lui fait mal aux joues il a combiné du téléphone fixe coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, et enfile déjà une de ses chaussures pour accompagner Yuzu à l'épicerie, dans une démonstration d'équilibre précaire qui fait franchement ricaner Karin depuis le haut des escaliers.

\- Oui – _oui_ , il sera absent toute la journée…  
\- Et demain ?

Il se fige un instant, ses doigts terminant machinalement son lacet avant de répondre à la responsable de la vie scolaire du lycée.

\- Pas sûr, souffle-t-il finalement en faisant signe à Yuzu de l'attendre.

Elle se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, tournée toute entière vers la pièce où dort son frère de la même façon qu'un tournesol suit le mouvement immuable du soleil qui se lève à l'est et se couche à l'ouest et c'est en la voyant si solennelle graviter autour d'Ichigo comme une lune qu'Isshin réalise l'absence totale de limites –

S'il avait un nom, il n'y aurait pas de curry, pas de visite éclair dans le bureau d'Ishida il n'y aurait eu qu'une seule route, celle qui traverse le ciel, un désert un océan, un Dangai, et qui rejoint le point si central de l'univers de son fils qu'il en _meurt_.

\- Papa ?

 _C'est personne_ , retentit d'un ton plus final encore à chaque fois qu'Isshin y repense.

\- J'arrive, lança-t-il à la suite de sa fille qui s'engouffrait déjà à travers la porte.

Ils marchent en silence dans les rues qui descendent jusqu'à l'épicerie du coin, ses trois rayons et son caissier toujours aussi mou, lorsque Yuzu ose une autre question.

\- Est-ce qu'il va vraiment mourir ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle marche quelques pas devant lui, et s'arrête sans cesser de regarder l'horizon froid d'une ville qu'elle connaît bien s'étaler devant elle, logée au creux de la même vallée qui les a tous vus naître, elle, sa jumelle et ce frère qu'elle aime tant.

\- Non, se décida finalement à lui répondre son père, se rapprochant jusqu'à elle, la serrant fort contre lui non n'a même pas l'air d'être un mot assez fort pour casser toute l'irréelle vérité de la question ingrate de Yuzu.

Il se doute de ce la colère déguisée de Karin a pu lui faire dire, sur le chemin de l'école que leur frère aîné est un minable et qu'il mérite bien ce qui lui arrive, et qu'elle ne se sera arrêtée qu'en voyant les larmes de sa jumelle – et que tout ce qu'elle a pu dire ensuite n'aura sonné que comme un gros paquet de promesses vides.

\- Ichigo va vivre, insista Isshin en se remettant à marcher, l'envie tenace de fumer le tiraillant depuis son retour de l'hôpital. L'opération est sans risque. Mais il faut qu'il la fasse, ajouta-t-il en devinant la prochaine question de sa fille, et tout ce que la réponse de son fils dans la voiture tout à l'heure impliquait d'autre.

Yuzu hoche la tête vivement, retenant les petites larmes qui brillent dans ses grands yeux si semblables à ceux de son frère, de sa mère Isshin ne lui a jamais dit, et se demande s'il n'est pas juste trop tard pour finalement en articuler l'idée à voix haute.

\- Ça marche comment, osa tout bas Yuzu en se remettant à marcher, l'hanahaki ?  
\- C'est –

Isshin laisse son explication mourir avec cet unique, ultime premier mot qui n'en est même pas un l'hanahaki, c'est une faiblesse.

\- Je sais que c'est quand on aime quelqu'un, se précipita Yuzu, bouchant hâtivement le trou béant de son silence. Et qu'on crache des fleurs, ajouta-t-elle sans jamais parler de son frère dans la même phrase, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de revoir la scène de ce matin se rejouer, incessante celle de son frère déposant une poignée de fleurs innocentes à côté de ses couverts.

Isshin acquiesce, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Hanahaki, de _hana_ qui veut dire fleur, et _hakimasu_ – vomir, s'entendit-il réciter dans l'agitation fébrile du quartier qu'ils traversent. Les malades crachent des fleurs parce qu'ils ont des sentiments forts pour quelqu'un, mais ne se pensent pas aimés en retour.

C'est dur de dire _Ichigo_ , de parler de son fils et de toute la complexité d'un amour qui les dépasse autant qu'il les surprend, et dont l'intensité semble si facilement transcender l'usage simple des mots pourtant, dit comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air d'être grand-chose d'autre qu'un caprice adolescent.

\- Qui… ?  
\- Il ne m'a pas dit, lui souffle Isshin en retour.

 _personne personne personne –_

 _-_ Et j'crois pas qu'on devrait lui demander, Yuzu, ajouta-t-il en essayant de se convaincre que les latitudes amoureuses de son fils ne concernaient peut-être que lui, et que cette saloperie d'hanahaki avait rendu une débâcle sentimentale désespérément publique.  
\- Il ne va pas essayer de lui parler ? S'enquit-elle en cherchant son regard, un début d'incompréhension déformant ses traits dans une énième grimace anxieuse.

Isshin aimerait lui expliquer que l'hanahaki n'est pas aussi simple – que c'est Ichigo qui a fait le sale boulot tout seul, à se convaincre qu'il n'est pas _assez_ pour l'enflure dont il est si douloureusement amoureux qu'il en vomit des fleurs.

\- Mon frère a l'hanahaki pour quelqu'un, mais _pour_ _de vrai_ , entendit-il Yuzu chuchoter avec une fascination toute neuve, disant ses pensées tout haut Isshin a protégé ses enfants comme il a pu de l'idée _romantique_ qu'une telle maladie soit un symbole fort, et que l'avoir marque un tournant remarquable dans une vie, alors que toute cette propagande désastreuse continue –  
\- Yuzu, commença son père avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

Ils ne sont plus très loin de l'épicerie, et il espère vraiment qu'elle va se rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas venus pour discuter de la véracité des blogs pro-hana ou de la dernière collection de romans sur le sujet vendre sur le malheur des autres a toujours été plus facile que de dire la vérité.

\- S'il se fait opérer…

Sa phrase reste en suspens tandis qu'ils arrivent devant les portes vitrées de l'épicerie, là où les posters pour le festival d'une école primaire du quartier sont toujours affichés à côté des promos _exceptionnelles_ sur le lait de coco et sur les œufs ils s'arrêtent un moment devant la porte automatique grande ouverte, et s'attirent peut-être les regards curieux des autres clients du magasin ou du caissier, mais rien n'empêche Yuzu de finalement inspirer un grand coup, autant d'air que de courage, et de finir sa phrase.

\- Ichigo va l'oublier, pas vrai ?  
\- C'est un des effets secondaires de l'opération, oui, ne se sentit-il pas capable de lui mentir.  
\- _Mais_ –  
\- Il s'est rendu malade tout seul, Yuzu, la coupa-t-il durement, entrant d'un pas décidé dans le magasin. C'est ça, ou mourir, conclut-il en la laissant plantée là avec ses pensées.

Isshin ne va pas – ne _veut_ pas perdre un fils pour des idioties devenues trop réelles. C'est pour ça que le monde entier nous enjoint à dire, plutôt qu'à taire, et il pensait qu'au moins cette leçon serait restée, comme le fait de regarder de chaque côté de la route avant de traverser ou d'enlever ses chaussures sales en entrant et que comme toutes les choses horribles, celle-là aurait la politesse de frapper à la porte de chez eux plutôt de s'inviter à l'intérieur comme un parasite.

Isshin entend son hoquet terrifié, et le bruit mat de ses chaussures contre le sol carrelé de l'épicerie qui le suit à l'intérieur l'air résigné de sa fille le hante entre les rayonnages, lorsqu'elle choisit la viande et soupèse les bottes de carottes, jusqu'à la caisse où il étale trois billets mal pliés sur le comptoir, tout ça sans que Yuzu ne lui adresse une seule fois la parole.

Le chemin du retour se fait dans le même silence pesant, dans l'envie pressante de se griller une cigarette avant de rentrer à la maison Karin ne se prive pas pour remplacer toutes ses réserves de clopes par des patchs de nicotine ou des bonbons au citron à laisser fondre sous sa langue, alors Isshin profite de chaque occasion pour en sauver quelques-unes de ses paquets condamnés.

Ce matin-là, il n'y a que le goût des cendres sur sa langue alors qu'il sort son briquet de sa poche, et se décide à fumer son fils vomit des fleurs, et une partie du monde est trop énamourée par l'idée d'aimer pour _comprendre_.

\- Mais et s'ils se revoient ? Balbutia tout d'un coup Yuzu, une partie des courses entre ses bras.  
\- Uh ?  
\- S'ils se revoient, reprit-elle, hésitante, et qu'Ichi-nii s'est déjà fait soigner –

Isshin ne comprend pas bien ce que sa fille essaie de lui dire, mais il y a quelque chose comme des regrets et une franche tristesse qui en émane, et Yuzu renifle discrètement avant de se forcer à dire, comme on le lui a appris partout – à l'école, au sport, à la maison.

 _Il faut dire, et pas taire_ ; et pourtant parfois, la vérité mériterait qu'on la cache.

\- Et si Ichi-nii a tort ? Et que – et que la personne qui l'aime, l'aime aussi ? Souffle-t-elle finalement, articulant si difficilement l'idée qu'elle semble s'étrangler sur ses propres mots c'est facile de se laisser aller à croire que c'est aussi simple, parce que l'hanahaki n'est que ça, un jeu de non-dits et de convictions égoïstes qu'on a l'impression de pouvoir solutionner juste avec la vérité.  
\- C'est moins simple que ça, Yuzu, soupire-t-il finalement en laissant un peu de cendre tomber de sa cigarette.

Il lui a demandé dix jours qu'Isshin s'était senti si prêt à lui refuser – la semaine de réflexion qui doit précéder l'opération lui semble déjà trop longue, et ce ne sont pas quelques jours qui vont changer les sentiments d'un autre pourtant, la question innocente de Yuzu est d'une pertinence toute neuve au regard de ce qui arrive à Ichigo.

Et s'il avait tort ?

Est-ce qu'Isshin ne se devrait pas alors de lui laisser cette chance ?

De lui laisser _dix jours_ , comme il l'a demandé ?

\- Papa ?

Est-ce qu'il est prêt à prendre ce risque, quitte à enterrer une histoire qui aurait pu marcher ? Une histoire si importante pour Ichigo qu'il en a développé l'hanahaki ?

\- Est-ce qu'on l'ampute de ça, eh, s'interrogea Isshin tout haut en regardant la ville au loin, et la fumée blanche de sa cigarette se dissiper dans le flou de l'horizon.  
\- On ne peut pas lui faire ça, tenta-t-elle encore, ses yeux bruns si semblables à ceux de Masaki dans le lumière pale du matin, dans le soleil encore étonnamment timide de Juin.

 _Personne_ , lui avait répondu Ichigo en se laissant ronger par l'hanahaki, tous les pétales bleus qu'il avait vomis accrochés à ses vêtements, coincés entre ses dents et se logeant désespérément profond dans son cœur et ses poumons _c'est personne_ , avait-il insisté d'un péremptoire, final, sa respiration sifflante résonnant longuement dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

\- On rentre ?

Isshin hoche la tête, plus absent encore qu'il ne l'était un instant auparavant, et se laisse tranquillement guider jusqu'à la maison par sa fille.

 _Ichigo va vivre._

.

Ils déjeunent en silence, et c'est immensément pesant. Ichigo triture ses légumes du bout de sa fourchette, mélange mollement le riz avec le reste de la sauce et n'a pas touché aux morceaux de poulet couchés dans un coin de son assiette franchement trop garnie, et leur père doit mâcher la même bouchée depuis dix minutes.

C'est une journée de merde que Karin n'a plus la patience de subir, et elle n'est vraiment pas loin de ronchonner bruyamment quand un regard de Yuzu la coupe dans son élan et la convainc de ne pas essayer de sortir de table avant qu'ils aient discuté du fait qu'Ichigo se soit mis à vomir du pollen par litres de façon irrégulière.

Elle le regarde un moment, ennuyée, agacée au-delà des mots il a l'air normal, juste pensif, et qu'il n'essaie même pas de s'expliquer la fout en rogne.

\- C'est qui ? Crache-t-elle à demi à son frère aîné qui lève les yeux vers elle comme surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole.

Ses sourcils se froncent, mais il est plus gêné qu'en colère lorsqu'il réalise toute la portée de sa question, apparemment.

\- Karin, prononce-t-il son nom, de ce ton d'adulte désolé qui lui rappelle la façon dont on parle aux enfants de choses trop compliquées pour eux.  
\- Arrête tes conneries, Ichi-nii, le coupa-t-elle avec une méchanceté acide qui lui brûle la langue mais qu'elle n'arrive pas à empêcher.

Yuzu lui donne un coup de pied sous la table, et lui fait signe de se taire d'un regard rageur – la vieille branche qui leur sert de paternel n'intervient même pas pour l'arrêter et continue son avancée irrémédiable à travers la charpie qui lui sert de déjeuner.

\- T'as pas rien dit pour nous protéger, mais parce que t'as la trouille, l'accusa-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table.

Il baisse les yeux, et ça la met encore plus en colère de le voir si passif, si abattu – _c'est pas lui_ , songe-t-elle en le voyant détourner le regard, en voyant sa main se poser contre le bas de sa gorge et ses doigts se déplier comme les bras d'une étoile le long de ses clavicules et de son sternum, comme pour arrêter les prochaines pétales avant qu'elles ne se manifestent, parce qu'il _y pense_ –

 _Il l'aime vraiment_ , réalise soudain Karin en se sentant étouffer à son tour.

\- Karin !

Yuzu s'est levée de sa chaise, et la regarde depuis l'autre côté de la table avec cet air horrifié qu'elle avait déjà ce matin quand sa jumelle lui a maladroitement expliqué l'hanahaki en rongeant le bord de l'ongle de son pouce tout du long, ses mots mangés par sa colère elles avaient fait demi-tour en voyant le portail de l'école.

\- Tu sais que c'est vrai ! Renchérit Karin en se levant à son tour, désignant leur frère mutique d'un geste désinvolte de la main.  
\- _Arrête !_

Elle se tait mais tout l'amour qu'elle leur porte ne va l'empêcher de continuer.

\- T'as préféré te laisser pourrir que d'en parler ! Lui reprocha-t-elle, cette fois plus amère que colérique. Tout ça pour quelqu'un qui s'en fiche tellement de toi que –

Son frère lève les yeux vers elle dans une même démonstration désarmante de silence, et tous les mots de Karin meurent soudain dans sa gorge tout l'air est expulsé avec violence hors de ses bronches – pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Ichigo la terrifie, son regard cerclé du même bleu que son reiatsu semble le consumer tout entier, et c'est enfin assez pour ramener Isshin sur terre.

\- _Assis_ , vous deux, leur intima-t-il par-dessus la surface lisse de son verre d'eau soudain dérangée par une vaguelette impromptue.

Ses yeux sombres vont de l'un à l'autre, d'Ichigo dont le regard est gorgé d'un reiatsu turbulent que la barrière qui protège leur maison va encore avoir du mal à retenir, vers Karin qui ne ploie jamais quand elle pense avoir raison pourtant, chacun à leur façon, ils ont tous les deux tort.

\- Excusez-vous. _Tout de suite_ , insista-t-il d'une voix sans appel. Je ne veux pas de ça à table…

Ses doigts cherchent machinalement la poche de son pantalon pour trouver le paquet de cigarettes qu'il a pourtant laissé dans son manteau et si Karin marmonne un désolé à peine sincère, Ichigo reste debout avec toute la raideur de quelqu'un qui refuse de plier.

\- Ichigo, le rappelle-t-il à l'ordre.

Isshin le voit avaler difficilement sa salive, jauger sa sœur du regard sans doute avec l'envie de lui faire aussi mal qu'elle l'a fait avec ses mots imprudents ses poings fermés tremblent jusqu'à ce qu'il délie ses doigts et relâche la ligne tendue de ses épaules, laissant échapper un souffle qui porte en lui un unique pétale bleu moqueur qui retombe paresseusement dans l'eau du verre à moitié vide d'Isshin.

Ichigo grimace, ses lèvres tirées vers le bas dans une expression douloureuse que son père ne reconnaît pas, et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il finit par leur dire :

\- T'en sais rien, articula-t-il désespérément pour sa sœur avant de s'appuyer lourdement à la table, étouffant déjà.

C'est Isshin qui se lève, faisant signe aux filles de rester assises tandis qu'il sert un verre d'eau à son fils qui les gratifie de quelques poignées odorantes de fleurs bleues encore à peine ouvertes, comme si elles étaient trop timides pour.

\- Quand est-ce que ça s'arrête ? Le supplia Karin en rejoignant Yuzu, qui s'était faite toute petite et se bouchait les oreilles en sanglotant.

 _Quand ton frère décide de ne pas gâcher sa vie_ est la réponse la plus évidente.

\- Ichigo m'a demandé dix jours, avoue finalement Isshin à ses filles en asseyant Ichigo, haletant, tout au fond de sa chaise le regard interloqué de Karin cherche le sien sans comprendre.

Isshin laisse le silence répondre à sa place, sa paume reposant sur l'épaule de son fils alors qu'il inspire longuement, décidé à faire tout le contraire de ce qu'il pense être la meilleure (la seule ?) solution.

\- Il y a une semaine de délai entre la première consultation et une éventuelle opération – pour essayer autre chose, ajoute-t-il en sa râclant nerveusement la gorge, repensant à ce que lui a dit Yuzu ce matin.  
\- Papa –  
\- Je te donne une semaine, et pas un jour de plus, le coupa immédiatement son père, renforçant sa prise sur l'épaule d'Ichigo. J'me fiche de comment tu t'y prends, fils, mais guéri ou pas, t'es là vendredi matin pour le bilan pré-op... Deal ?  
\- … Deal, osa-t-il en retour d'une toute petite voix fébrile, sa main cherchant celle d'Isshin sur son épaule pour la serrer entre ses doigts c'est dur de lui accorder pleinement sa confiance quand sa quête de guérison peut le mener aussi loin que dans un autre univers, une autre dimension où la mort a assis son règne immortel.

C'est dur de se rappeler qu'Ichigo est l'un des soldats les plus puissants du monde, quand il va encore au lycée et que ses considérations adolescentes n'englobent pas le sort des deux autres mondes qui vivent et respirent en parallèle du leur enfin, jusqu'au moment où il s'est mis à cracher des pétales et puis des fleurs entières de ce bleu trop pur, presque accusateur, qui danse derrière les paupières d'Isshin à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux.

\- Merci –  
\- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, lui marmonna-t-il en retour, quittant son fils pour calmer les pleurs de Yuzu Isshin le surprend échanger un regard d'excuse avec Karin, murmurer quelque chose qui sonnait drôlement comme _désolé_ , et puis se lever de table pour mettre ses vomissures puantes à la poubelle.

Les fleurs ont l'air tellement précieuses entre ses doigts que c'est difficile de croire qu'il ne va pas les garder même le petit pétale qui joue les équilibristes sur le bord d'un verre n'échappe pas au cruel destin de ces fleurs qui poussent dans les poumons affaiblis d'Ichigo. C'est à ce moment-là que Yuzu relève la tête, pour voir son frère se sentir très con de sa réaction et ne pas savoir quoi faire d'autre que de monter piteusement dans sa chambre.

 _Ichigo va vivre._

Qu'il aille chercher cet amour perdu au plus profond du Hueco Mundo ou dans les rues pavées de Soul Society, Isshin s'en fiche oui, savoir _qui_ , avoir un nom _exact_ à maudire, c'est une envie brûlante qui le consume à chaque fois qu'il entend les tiges des fleurs, et toutes leurs feuilles sans doute jaunes à cause de l'absence de soleil, résonner dans chacune des expirations profondes d'Ichigo.

Mais ce n'est pas cette colère qui va lui sauver la vie c'est cet autre qu'il jalouse, et déteste à la fois.

\- Je… Je vais aller m'excuser, marmonna tout d'un coup Karin, le sortant de ses pensées elle triture le bas de sa jupe nerveusement, pas certaine qu'aller trouver son frère après un pareil coup d'éclat soit une bonne idée.

Elle lui a dit des choses qu'elle regrette, et d'autres pas, mais voir son frère crever pour une histoire de cœur ? Karin n'a pas signé pour plus que la mort prématurée de sa mère, _merci_ –

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea son père d'un sourire, mais elle n'est pas sûre d'être la bienvenue dans le petit monde torturé de son frère aîné.

Karin ose un premier pas hésitant dans les marches qui mènent à l'étage, son cœur résonnant rythmiquement jusque dans ses tympans ses chaussettes ne font aucun bruit sur le bois ciré des escaliers, et c'est dans ce silence presque absolu qu'elle monte, les petits bruits de son père et sa sœur à l'étage gentiment remplacés par ceux de sa respiration, qui lui semble si forte qu'elle a du se trahir déjà au moins dix fois entre la dernière marche et le morceau du couloir qui l'amène à la chambre de son frère.

C'est la seule porte entrouverte, et une longue ligne jaune s'en échappe comme une invitation Karin se laisse guider jusqu'à risquer un coup d'œil curieux à travers la lumière et jusque dans la chambre de son frère.

\- Ichi-nii ? Souffle-t-elle, incertaine il est assis sur son lit, ses paumes ouvertes jointes.

Il y a une myriade de petites fleurs déchirées qui dorment entre ses doigts, leurs pétales bleus brillants de salive et parfois même constellés de petites taches brunes qui ne peuvent être que du sang le regard de son frère n'est plus rempli de toute la rage que ses méchancetés ont appelée, mais de cet air que leur père a parfois, les mauvais jours. Ichigo _regrette_.

Karin hésite un long moment, ses doigts sur la poignée glacée elle croit savoir qui c'est, un instant élusif où les ombres de cet autre monde dansent devant ses yeux. Et puis, comme la neige du printemps qui fond au soleil – il n'y a plus rien que de l'eau claire qui s'évapore, et disparaît.

\- J'ai lu sur un blog, commence-t-elle en jugulant le tremblement timoré de ses lèvres qu'elle mord avant de se remettre à parler, pleine d'appréhension j'ai lu sur un blog qu'une fois qu'on te les a enlevées, tu peux demander à les garder.  
\- Pourquoi j'ferais ça, lui répondit-il sur le même ton incertain, du bout des lèvres comme si c'était sacrilège de les jeter, ces fleurs si chères à son cœur qu'elles y poussent.  
\- Elles voudront plus rien dire. _Après_ , s'expliqua mollement sa sœur sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

C'est le même genre de malaise qui doit saisir les gens lorsqu'elle leur dit que sa mère est morte – il n'y a rien à dire de plus, et pourtant tout le monde en rajoute.

Son frère lève les yeux vers elle qui lit dans son regard à quel point ces sentiments le torturent encore pour eux, pour elle, Ichigo est capable de laisser un docteur charcuter son cœur – _par amour_ , même si l'idée la dégoûte franchement.

\- Et si tu le trouves pas, Ichi-nii ?

Un sanglot lui échappe, et elle retient tous les autres dans un simulacre maigre, ses bras serrés autour de ce corps qui lui échappe autant que ses pleurs Karin n'a d'yeux que pour les fleurs bleues qui reposent comme un millier de pierres précieuses au creux des mains d'Ichigo, les mêmes qui poussent dans le jardin et que Yuzu fait sécher au soleil avant de les enfermer entre les pages d'un livre.

La dernière fleur qui sortira du corps meurtri de leur frère peut finir aux côtés de celles-là, ou entre ses mains jointes lorsqu'il partira en cendres, son grand frère un idiot trop rempli d'amour pour les autres.

\- T'en vas pas, sanglota-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour retenir ses larmes.

Il les laisse choir au sol, et elles tombent avec le même petit bruit discret des mouchoirs qui s'échappent de vos poches, ou des flocons de neige sur les trottoirs, en hiver les bras de son frère la rencontrent à mi-chemin et Karin laisse sa joue s'écraser contre la surface pelucheuse de son sweat.

\- Karin…

Elle sent son sourire comme l'odeur avide de la pluie qui s'attache toujours à ses vêtements, mais sans jamais porter les relents de moisi qu'elle amène toujours avec elle il sent aussi l'hôpital et son désinfectant, et se demande de quelle forme sera la cicatrice que son frère gardera de toute cette histoire, une fois guéri.

Mais est-ce que lui laisser une marque, c'est vraiment enlever complètement l'hanahaki ?

\- Je vais revenir, insista-t-il en posant sa joue contre le haut de sa tête, frottant son dos comme quand ils étaient petits pour faire disparaître son chagrin.  
\- Tu promets, Ichi-nii ?

Elle n'ose pas lever les yeux, et le regarder. Karin sait toute la force des promesses de son frère, toute l'invincibilité qu'elles portent elle se mord la lèvre, dégoutée d'elle-même d'utiliser un subterfuge pareil pour s'assurer qu'il rentre même en ayant échoué dans sa quête.

 _Il._

\- Je te le promets, lui répondit Ichigo sans hésiter, sans que sa voix ne tremble.

Ses yeux suivent la courbe paresseuse d'un nuage, les bords cotonneux d'un autre qui traverse le ciel bleu avec la lenteur divine qu'ont les choses immuables le petit tas de fleurs qu'il a abandonnées par terre lui rappelle les mots d'une autre.

 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée – et je ne tremble pas._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait en le voyant comme ça, Rukia ?

Ichigo soupire tout contre les cheveux noirs de sa sœur.

\- Tu veux rester avec moi ? J'vais juste lire, et peut-être dormir un peu, lui avoua-t-il en se détachant d'elle, un peu gêné par ses larmes et par toute cette histoire qu'il leur impose sans vraiment le vouloir.

Karin renifle un grand coup, sans élégance, et hoche vivement la tête ils s'assoient chacun à un bout du lit, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo finisse par s'endormir pendant sa lecture, son exemplaire du Genji Monogatari fuyant ses doigts jusqu'à mollement s'écraser par terre, ses pages cornées couchées au milieu des pétales bleus.

.

Le dernier regard qu'il jette par-dessus son épaule est pour son père, dont l'air agacé rappelle chaque seconde à Ichigo sa promesse à sa sœur, et le deal qu'ils ont conclu – six jours, ça a l'air d'être court, mais dans un monde où le soleil n'existe pas, c'est infini. Dans tout ce désert de sable qui l'entoure, il n'y a que la lune qui lui sourit bêtement lorsqu'Ichigo penche assez la tête.

\- Me voilà, murmura-t-il dans le silence exacerbé de Hueco Mundo.

Un instant, il songe à simplement laisser exploser son reiatsu au milieu du monde _il m'entendra_ est une vieille certitude qu'Ichigo décide de laisser mourir quand rien d'autre que le silence ne lui répond. Il est seul. Et pourtant, l'idée n'est pas aussi effrayante que ça il resserre sa prise sur le sac qu'il a amené avec lui, et se demande dans quelle direction l'effrayant château qui hante encore ses rêves a ses racines.

Sous la lune, lui répondent ses souvenirs.

Ichigo se rappelle les dunes, et les longs doigts piquants des arbres de cristal qui poussent hors du sol, dans une autre partie du même désert qu'il arpente ses yeux cherchent chacune des courbes élusives des dunes modelées non pas par l'absence de vent mais par les pas bien réels des monstres qui peuplent cette dimension de cauchemars.

Il se rappelle le frère d'Inoue, et le craquement des os d'Ulquiorra.

Ses doigts cherchent la poignée enrubannée de Zangetsu, mais il n'y a que ses souvenirs qui hantent encore l'immensité stérile de Hueco Mundo – c'est une terre vaine qui se laisse pourtant marquer par l'empreinte de ses premiers pas à sa sortie du Garganta, et par la traînée de fleurs bleues que sa gorge rejette.

\- Las Noches, uh ?

Ichigo se doute que le vaste empire des Quincys ne leur aura pas laissé plus que des ruines, un peu plus de gravas encore pour alimenter la faim abyssale de ces sables l'urgence des six jours que son père lui a accordés plane menaçante comme une épée perchée au-dessus de sa nuque, la promesse faite à sa sœur la rendant plus tranchante encore.

Il ne leur a pas dit, mais il n'est pas là pour sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrive le jour où il vient te chercher ?

La question de Karin résonne encore, insolente et solitaire parmi toutes les autres Ichigo avait eu envie de rire, de lui dire que ça ne marchait pas comme ça – pas pour eux, et puis, il s'était laissé aller à rêver d'un jour où Grimmjow traverserait un monde ou deux pour lui.

Pour moi, et peut-être que plusieurs soirs tièdes de printemps il avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte, l'invitant sans y croire une seconde et se laissant ronger par l'espoir qu'il le fasse et peu à peu, cette envie revancharde de le revoir s'était mué en autre chose d'un peu plus fort, comme le soleil gagne en intensité à chaque seconde qui le sépare de son lever.

\- Qui que ce soit, Ichi-nii, il mérite de savoir que tu peux mourir pour ça, insista encore la voix implacable de sa sœur dans le secret de ses pensées.  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, ne lui avait-il pas répondu, préférant le crier au désert.

S'il ne lui reste qu'une seule chance, il préfère ne pas l'utiliser pour se mettre à genou et supplier Grimmjow de lui rendre quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas donner – l'Espada n'aurait qu'un dédain moqueur, une autre forme de pitié, et peut-être assez de clémence en lui pour l'achever avant que la fleur dans son cœur ne finisse sa douloureuse ascension jusqu'à sa bouche.

Il y en a sûrement eu des milliers d'autres avant lui, à chercher ce qu'il n'espère plus trouver Hueco Mundo ne porte pas toute l'illusion des mirages que les déserts de son monde connaissent, parce qu'il n'y fait pas assez chaud et qu'un sens aigu de la physique pousse Ichigo à y croire plus fort encore à chaque fois qu'il croît apercevoir les façades immaculées de Las Noches au loin, couchées sur un horizon plus sombre encore que son avenir.

\- C'est personne, s'entendait-il répondre à son père dans l'habitacle fermé de la voiture qu'il avait gentiment inondé de la fragrance lourde de ces fleurs bleues parasites.

 _C'est Grimmjow_ , avait-il eu envie de s'écrier, de se libérer de toute l'impossibilité de ce qu'il vivait dans la douleur – l'hanahaki, ça n'avait jamais été à ses yeux qu'une vieille légende urbaine, le genre qui fait peur aux grands enfants et les pousse à avouer leurs sentiments à la Saint Valentin plutôt qu'à les taire. Personne au monde ne lui a jamais dit qu'il fallait si peu, et autant à la fois que des fleurs dans son cœur le tueraient pour ça.

Ichigo imagine et envie sans peine la caresse de ses griffes sur sa joue, et il embrasserait sa paume, chacune de ses phalanges lui dirait entre deux baisers à quel point ça lui manque sans qu'il l'air jamais connue, la touche brûlante de son reiatsu contre sa peau nue, la trace de ses ongles contre son cou – il pourrait s'étouffer sur son cœur encore un moment à y penser, à s'inventer des fantaisies aussi mondaines que ridicules, la spontanéité d'un ridicule _s'il était là_ emportée par le torrent d'azur qu'il crache souffle après souffle.

\- Tu l'aimes, avait réussi à articuler son père mieux que lui en l'amenant ce matin aux portes de la boutique d'Urahara, qui lui avait ouvert un Garganta sans faire d'histoires.

Et, à la façon dont il avait incliné son bob, ses yeux cachés dans l'ombre noire du chapeau, Ichigo avait compris que c'était en partie parce qu'il savait – et peut-être aussi par devoir.

 _Il n'est même pas humain_ , avait-il essayé de se convaincre des milliers de fois depuis hier matin un poisson peut aimer un oiseau, mais où vivraient-ils ? De même que la pluie peut réunir le ciel et la terre si éternellement séparés, est-elle seulement capable de connecter le cœur des Hommes ? _Non_ – Ichigo préfère ne pas se laisser gagner par l'espoir un peu vain d'un amour partagé, parce qu'il n'a rien demandé, et surtout pas ça.

Ça n'empêche pas les pétales bleus de se sortir de lui par vagues irrégulières, glissant entre ses doigts qu'il a crispés tout autour de sa bouche l'infernale douleur qui accompagne chaque respiration se fait plus intense encore à chaque fois qu'il y pense, possible ou impossible –

 _J'suis pas là pour ça_ , se plaignit-il à demi, juste une autre ombre couchée contre le noir du ciel.

Il y a une autre promesse que celle faite à sa sœur qu'Ichigo souhaite honorer – avant de ne plus en être capable _comme avant_ , s'était-il fait violence dans la voiture de son père, en revenant de l'hôpital, ou en y allant le monde et ses mauvaises blagues peuvent tout lui prendre, mais pas ça. Ils se sont promis un dernier combat – c'est tacite, et ça tient par la force d'une envie si silencieuse qu'aucun d'eux ne s'est décidé à venir demander jusqu'à aujourd'hui, par la force d'une maladie qui dévore plus encore qu'un Hollow affamé et de tout ce qu'Ichigo ne pourra plus lui donner après l'ablation de la fleur, c'est cet ultime combat qu'il refuse de sacrifier pour sauver sa vie.

 _Je ne te regretterai pas._

L'idée perfide que c'était mieux comme ça l'empoisonne depuis qu'il a mis les pieds dans le désert et ça fait peut-être déjà un jour, ou rien qu'une heure – la petite montre qu'Urahara a jetée nonchalamment dans le sac qui contient ses affaires lui dira quand, le ramènera à son point de départ s'il n'arrive pas à le retrouver, mais a bien du mal à lui donner l'heure.

\- Peut-être qu'il mérite de savoir, se pose-t-il la question tout haut, laissant derrière lui une traînée de fleurs bleues qui semble accompagner chacun de ses pas une de ses sœurs dirait que ce n'est pas une question de mérite, mais que Grimmjow en a au contraire _le droit_.

Ichigo est secoué d'un rire amer qui fait trembler ses bronches encombrées longtemps après qu'il ait arrêté de rire un _comment_ désarticulé lui renvoie des images folles et tous les cris par-dessus, quand l'idée du duel qu'il lui doit est un chaos presque trop organisé pour encore en porter le nom. Il parle avec son épée, tranche avec son âme le concept étranger d'aimer le surprend toujours, quand l'hanahaki a profondément enterré tous les mensonges dont Ichigo aurait pu se convaincre.

\- Et si tu le trouves pas, Ichi-nii ?

C'est un désert.

Et la réponse est là, quelque part.

.

Ichigo se perd à imaginer ce que les autres lui auraient dit quelles réactions ils auraient eues – peut-être que comme sa famille, ignorer le nom de celui qui n'a rien provoqué de plus que quelques sentiments traîtres et une poussée de fleurs incongrues, ça ne les aurait pas privés de sommeil... Et peut-être qu'ils auraient su lui faire dire des choses que Karin ou son père n'ont pas réussi à lui arracher, ou que la pudeur de Yuzu l'a empêchée de lui demander.

\- J'ai décidé de subir l'opération – ton père a raison, Ishida, leur aurait-il avoué en baissant les yeux sur son bento à peine entamé. Il y en aura d'autres, aurait-il osé en rire, plaisantant à demi face au silence de ses amis, aux regards interloqués qu'ils 'échangeraient sans penser qu'il allait les voir.

Le reste se joue comme un énième de ces faux mirages qui le hantent, et qui portent tous un nom qu'il n'ose plus dire.

\- Et ? Releva Ishida, comprenant que quoiqu'il veuille leur dire, ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là.  
\- Et je vais partir à sa recherche, exhala Ichigo en se laissant tomber en arrière, ses yeux rivés sur le ciel et des brins d'herbe chatouillant sa nuque il savoure un moment l'empreinte du soleil sur son visage, le parfum capiteux du monde qui l'entoure, sentant déjà chanter dans sa gorge les premières trépidations agacées des pétales bleus à chaque moment où Grimmjow hantait ses pensées.

C'est la petite voix d'Inoue qui lui répond, hésitante les autres sont peut-être juste trop interdits pour s'essayer à lui dire quoique ce soit, et Ichigo se sent en rire, expirant autant de fleurs que d'air.

\- Quand ? S'enquit-elle alors.

 _N'importe quand_ , avait-il envie de lui répondre, d'embrasser l'idée folle qu'ouvrir un portail vers Hueco Mundo soit si simple qu'il puisse la toucher du bout des doigts déjà ; son père lui avait dit oui, et Ichigo sait que ce n'est pas de l'espoir qui gonfle son cœur, mais ces satanés pétales qui prouvent quelque chose qui n'a jamais eu la chance d'exister pour de vrai. C'est un regret amer, de voir que son corps dit mieux tout ce qu'il n'a su que taire ça ne fait que deux jours, mais c'est avec une certitude sereine qu'il l'a acceptée, l'idée un peu bête qu'il aime.

\- T'es sûr de toi, Ichigo ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une promenade de santé, ton truc, pointa Tatsuki en lui piquant la jambe avec le bout d'une de ses baguettes.  
\- Attends – tu veux partir _seul_ , s'étrangla Ishida.  
\- Moi je m'incruste pas là-dedans, renchérit Tatsuki, attrapant Orihime avec elle.  
\- Et tu – enfin, tu penses vraiment que ça peut changer quelque chose à l'hanahaki ? Osa celle-ci.

Ichigo se rassoit correctement, et se demande quelle réponse il peut bien lui donner qui ne soit ni un mensonge, ni la vérité.

\- J'y vais pas pour ça, hésita-t-il, cherchant une meilleure explication à leur donner.  
\- Ichigo…  
\- Je m'en fiche qu'il ne m'aime pas, leur avoua-t-il en laissant les rayons du soleil lui piquer les yeux. Je veux juste le revoir –  
\- Tu veux juste te barrer une petite semaine dans Jurassic Park sans les barrières de sécurité, on voit le genre, plaisanta amèrement Tatsuki en le voyant déjà s'étouffer sur sa prochaine expiration, les mots mangés par toutes les pétales qu'Ichigo tousse.  
\- Pathétique, commenta brièvement Ishida en se remettant à déjeuner en silence.

Son sourire d'excuse a l'air d'un mensonge, Ichigo le sait c'est comme s'il avait trop attendu, et manqué toutes les bonnes occasions d'aller arpenter cet autre monde de sables gouverné par une éternelle nuit – l'hanahaki était juste un rappel à l'ordre cruel de ce tout qu'il n'avait su que manquer.

\- Il va pas t'attendre bêtement sur le bord de la route, lui souffla Tatsuki avant de piquer dans son bento. T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Il essuie les pétales et la fleur qui pendent de sa bouche du bout des doigts, incapable de dire si sa forme de Shinigami essuierait les mêmes crises que son corps.

\- T'y va seul ?  
\- Ouais, lui répondit Ichigo sans oser croiser son regard.

Pensive, Tatsuki juste hoche la tête.

\- Mmmm'kay, fit-elle finalement, échangeant un regard avec Inoue.  
\- Que je le trouve ou pas, je serai revenu jeudi – c'est le deal, leur expliqua-t-il en faisant tourner la petite fleur bleue entre ses doigts, voyant en elle bien plus que sa couleur ou le fait qu'elle le tue elle pousse à l'intérieur de lui, symbole mortel et immortel à la fois des sentiments qu'il porte à quelqu'un d'autre mais qu'il ne verra jamais rendus.

 _Le deal_ , comme Ichigo aime à l'appeler, n'a jamais eu l'air aussi cruel qu'en cet instant d'infini où l'une des fleurs a l'air de le regarder droit dans les yeux d'un air accusateur parce qu'en la tuant, c'est toute cette inhumaine passion qui va partir avec elle. C'est aussi un peu pour ça qu'il va le trouver, dans cet ultime espoir déjà mort de relancer la machinerie d'une attirance qu'Ichigo a trop rêvée pour la croire totalement absente, et dont il questionne l'inexistence un peu plus à chaque moment passé dans ce désert où la terre est de la couleur opposée du ciel.

Il l'aime de tout son cœur de tout son cœur de mortel qui s'effrite et s'étouffe un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il y pense, et c'est autant d'ipomées bleues qu'il laisse s'enterrer entre les grains de sable que de rêves de jours heureux qui s'évaporent.

\- Je te le promets.

Ichigo ferme les yeux, perdu dans le silence du désert il n'y a rien, même pas le murmure du vent ou le touché glacial d'une lune lointaine et moqueuse sur laquelle il ouvre des yeux dont la chaleureuse couleur brune a disparu pour la froideur d'un jaune qu'il connaît bien. Cet endroit appelle quelque chose de sauvage en lui plus profondément encore qu'à sa première visite – à la manière de griffes acérées, ça tire contre la surface de chair qui entoure son cœur, comme pour l'en extraire de sa poitrine encore battant et sanguinolant. Encore _humain_. Peut-être que le vrai piège de Hueco Mundo, ce ne sont pas tous les monstres qui y habitent – _mais moi-même_.

Il se sent frissonner alors qu'il n'y a pas d'air, et son regard fauve erre sur la lande morte des Hollows et se demande exactement tout ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, ce _moi_ insignifiant qui pourtant hurle.

\- Yo, Roi.  
\- Hey, Hollow, lui répond-t-il alors, d'un ton moqueur qui gronde dans son monde intérieur tel un coup de tonnerre.

Son double espionne à travers ses yeux chaque mètre de leur avancée depuis qu'ils ont touché le sol inconstant de Hueco Mundo _ils l'ont ruiné, ce monde_ , résonne entre eux avec toute la force d'une colère que l'un préfère taire mais que l'autre choisit de rugir.

\- Tch, siffla-t-on finalement pour ses oreilles seulement.

 _Il n'y a rien à conquérir dans un monde mort_ , devine Ichigo sans le dire.

\- Stérile, crache encore son Hollow.  
\- Vaine, ose-t-il ajouter.  
\- Après nous, renchérit-on à sa place, le murmure doucereux s'agitant dans le silence. Après toi, Roi.  
\- Après moi, répéta Ichigo en regardant la paume ouverte de sa main droite tâchée du bleu inopportun des fleurs qu'il crache.

 _A travers ma ruine allez donc sans remords_ , se rappela-t-il les mots d'un autre en escaladant une énième dune aussi inébranlable qu'une montagne au loin, la forme arrondie d'un dôme qu'il a autrefois traversé comme on percerait le cercle immortel des cieux le salue autant qu'il a l'air de l'attendre.

Ichigo ose un dernier regard vers sa peau bleuie.

\- Après moi, répète-t-il encore, essuyant sa paume sur son hakama.

Une étonnante sensation qui n'est ni de l'amour, ni l'empreinte profonde de la solitude s'embrase dans son cœur, neuve et invincible. Ichigo relève la tête, et pose des yeux trop jaunes sur ce qu'il reste de Las Noches.

\- J'ai fait ça, réalise-t-il dans un souffle, comprenant que le sentiment étrange qui étreint son cœur n'est autre que de la fierté.  
\- T'as conquis ce monde longtemps avant les Quincy, Majesté, lui expliqua-t-on d'un ricanement moqueur qui _dure_.

Il y a une autre question qui demeure, et elle aussi, elle est immortelle.

\- Est-ce que je suis roi parce que j'suis le seul qui reste ?

.

Le soir du premier jour, la semaine qu'Ichigo a si lamentablement négociée auprès de l'autorité paternelle a déjà l'air trop courte, même franchement trop bien entamée pour qu'il tente quelque chose. Un vague _à quoi bon_ résonne mollement contre le fond de ses tympans, au même rythme que son cœur qui bat avec la même cadence effrénée qui l'a accompagné dans la voiture ce matin si Ichigo n'est plus si sûr de ce qu'il veut, le reste du monde n'a pas changé ses attentes.

\- Tu voudras que je t'emmène ?

Son père a la sympathie de transformer cette exigence-là en question.

\- Oui, souffle-t-il sans oser croiser le regard d'ombres d'Isshin qui détaille chacun de ses mouvements depuis ce matin, ce midi ni lui, ni ses sœurs ne lui ont laissé un moment de solitude depuis qu'il a craché ces premiers pétales maudits.

Personne ne devait savoir. C'était le deal qu'Ichigo avait conclu avec lui-même – quitte à ce que rien n'arrive, autant que ça n'arrive pas _en silence_.

\- J'ai posé ma matinée. J'ai aussi contacté le lycée pendant que tu faisais ta sieste avec Karin, lui apprit son père en portant sa tasse de café fumante à ses lèvres, délaissant son journal pour autre chose qu'une cigarette.

Et puis, voyant le regard paniqué que lui jeta son fils, Isshin précisa :

\- Relax, mon grand. Je ne leur ai pas vendu la mèche, osa-t-il plaisanter d'un ton léger, le coin de ses lèvres étiré dans un énième sourire fatigué.

Il a l'air d'avoir vieilli d'une dizaine d'années en à peine quelques heures Ichigo préfère regarder le bord lisse de sa tasse de thé intacte, l'odeur lourde des trois cuillères à café de miel jetées dedans par Yuzu le dégoutant un peu plus à chaque seconde où il en inspire la fragrance capiteuse, les relents de sucre éteignant tout l'arôme doux-amer du matcha.

\- Tu décideras de ce que tu veux dire à tes amis quand tu rentreras, sembla lui accorder son père avec toute la miséricorde d'un dieu pourtant très en colère.

Ça sonne presque comme une punition, et pourtant c'est peut-être le seul cadeau qu'on a l'air de lui faire aujourd'hui Ichigo peut choisir de ne rien leur dire, à eux, de répondre encore plus vaguement à tous les messages qu'il a reçus ce matin, cet après-midi – les dernières heures de sa vie sont un maelstrom d'émotions qui n'appartiennent plus qu'à lui, mais à tout l'univers.

\- Quand je rentrerai, répéta-t-il, les mots sonnant bien creux entre ses lèvres à lui.

 _Et si je le revois_ , n'ose-t-il pas demander à son père, plein d'interrogations nouvelles dont on continue à lui dérober les réponses, _qu'est-ce qu'il (me) (nous) restera ?_

 _Après_ – est-ce qu'il y aura un vide, comme celui circulaire des Hollows qui trône au-dessus d'un cœur, d'un estomac ou d'un œil ? Rien que la vision du vide de _son_ ventre suffit à appeler les pétales qui grimpent dans sa gorge et en irritent la muqueuse tout du long, s'échappant finalement dans la même gerbe bleue dont Ichigo inonde la maison depuis des heures déjà.

 _Tu me manques_ , semblent-elles crier à sa place, ces fleurs bleues nichées dans ses doigts.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais mal ? Finit-il par demander avec un malaise évident, des pétales plein la langue et nichés entre ses dents son père l'observe de ce même air impassible qu'il garde et chérit depuis la voiture, et l'hôpital – la certitude de voir son fils opéré dans une semaine, quoiqu'il arrive, semble lui avoir rapporté sa sérénité chérie d'adulte responsable.

La vérité est moins simple – _j'ai beaucoup de questions_ plane entre eux comme une promesse autant qu'une menace, et tous les _Papa_ suppliants du monde ne changeront rien au regard d'inflexible déception d'Isshin.

\- … Non, c'est indolore. Y a pas de cicatrice, non plus. Indétectable, c'est ce que m'a dit Ishida, lui lâcha-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, à toutes les sornettes médicales du Quincy.

Et puis, plus bas :

\- Tu aurais du m'en parler –  
\- Et te dire quoi ? L'interrompt immédiatement Ichigo, cinglant, s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de sa manche autant tâchée de bleu que ses dents. Que j'suis _amour_ –

Ce mot maudit l'arrête comme une flèche tirée en plein cœur la peau de chagrin de son mensonge termine sa course folle dans la cuisine chaleureuse de la maison familiale, entre les restes de vaisselle sale et le frigo où sont aimantés les horaires des entraînements de foot de Karin Ichigo baisse brutalement les yeux, ses doigts entourant la tasse de thé tiède qu'il touche finalement du bout des lèvres, comme on avalerait un poison.

\- Fils…  
\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, le coupe-t-il sans colère, sa lassitude si tangible qu'Isshin aussi détourne le regard un instant.

Ichigo a le sentiment de lui avoir bêtement dit oui et ne pas y avoir assez réfléchi l'opération n'est qu'à quelques jours de lui, jeudi, et ça paraît aussi irréel et lointain que tous les sentiments qu'il réprime depuis des semaines. Des mois, décide-t-il de ne plus se mentir, songeant avec ironie que tout ce qu'il a su si rageusement réclamer au silence de sa chambre des jours durant – _j'veux t'oublier, je veux que tu disparaisses_ – tout ça, on le lui forçait désormais dans les mains, et finalement, Ichigo n'en veut pas. Ce qu'Ichigo veut, c'est se rappeler de chaque regard avec la même intensité, la même envie il refuse d'oublier l'éclair qui court dans ses veines lorsqu'il se rappelle du touché électrique de son reiatsu, de sa couleur éclatante ; l'idée que la vision d'une cicatrice qu'il a infligée jadis le laisse mutique le rend dingue autant qu'elle le dégoute.

 _Il te reste six jours_ , souffle-t-il dans le silence aquatique de son monde, là où le reste de son âme dort entre les gouttes épaisses qui s'y sont glissées depuis ce matin. Dans le temps changé du Dangai, c'est vingt-quatre heures six fois, la valeur de chaque heure là-bas étant égale à quelque chose comme trois mois. C'est une trentaine d'années de silence qui lui laissent un goût d'infini, parce qu'il ne les a pas.

Ici, _six jours_ , c'est moins d'une semaine.

\- Tu sais qu'on t'aidera, reprend Isshin après un moment, se levant de table avec un soupir franchement las qui fait comme résonner toute la cuisine un instant, le monde a l'air de respirer entièrement avec lui, d'être suspendu à ses lèvres comme l'une de ses cigarettes que leur mère aimait tant.

Ichigo n'arrive qu'à lui offrir un vague sourire, ceux qu'on fait sans y réfléchir, sans en penser rien d'autre que de la politesse moche et vide.

\- Kisuke t'ouvrira un portail pour où tu veux, tu le sais, insista son père en quittant la cuisine.

La voix d'Ichigo l'arrête alors qu'il gagne le couloir.

\- Hueco Mundo, prononce son fils avec la lenteur sentencieuse des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer. C'est là que je vais, Papa.

Les doigts d'Isshin se referment sur le paquet de cigarette dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Tant que tu reviens, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

.

Le matin de son départ, Ichigo a reçu un unique message de sa sœur.

\- Tout ce que tu as aimé, tu l'as aimé seul, a-t-il lu comme une prière, et une condamnation, avant de laisser son téléphone reposer sur sa table de chevet, à côté d'une énième fleur sortie cette fois étonnamment intacte de sa bouche.

 _Mais j'ai aimé_ , avait-il eu tellement envie de lui répondre – _j'ai aimé_ , s'était-il laissé aller à sangloter une minute ou deux avant que son père ne l'appelle, l'après-midi déjà bien avancé, pour le conduire jusqu'au Garganta pas encore ouvert de la boutique d'Urahara. C'est résolu qu'il en a traversé le seuil, les bords découpés dans les épaisseurs de son monde comme une rangée d'incisives sans canines pour proprement en délimiter la mâchoire.

De la même façon, les crocs alignés sur le masque qui mange pratiquement tout son profil n'ont pas l'air d'être autre chose que coupants, et affamés Grimmjow se tient là, indolent tout en haut d'une dune qu'il dévale d'une longue glissade. Une des nombreuses fleurs bleues qu'Ichigo a recrachée dans la lande de sable qui les entoure se tient derrière son oreille, perchée là-haut comme moqueuse.

\- Hey, Kurosaki !

Ichigo croise finalement son regard.

\- Hey, Grimmjow.

.

Y a deux genres de souverains qui hantent les vastes étendues ténébreuses de Hueco Mundo : ceux qui se font bouffer, et les autres. Et ceux-là, Grimmjow les a assez vus pour savoir quand déguerpir plutôt que de bêtement tenter sa chance comme Yylfordt le lui suggérait souvent, passant sa langue sur ses dents, sur ses lèvres, sa faim semblant dépasser les larges limites de leur petit univers d'affamés. Ses doigts flattaient souvent les vertèbres apparentes de son dos, suivaient la ligne de ses oreilles qui jadis s'agitaient au moindre son, des cris aux murmures à quatre pattes plutôt que deux, mais toujours face au même éternel horizon de sable.

Grimmjow risque un coup d'œil au ciel ouvert, à l'absence bleue du dôme fissuré de Las Noches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lance-t-il nonchalamment au Shinigami après un moment, son regard curieux s'arrêtant sur son sac, sur l'arme inchangée qui repose contre son dos sa crinière orange est peut-être un peu plus longue.

Peut-être que c'est la même chose qui les amène.

\- Toi, lui répond Ichigo, et l'impression d'être accusé d'un truc qu'il n'a pas fait hérisse tous les petits cheveux sur sa nuque.  
\- Moi, répète Grimmjow d'un ton moqueur, offrant un sourire prédateur au Shinigami.  
\- Je suis venu pour le combat que je te dois, s'explique-t-il mécaniquement, comme à moitié mort il s'essuie la gueule du revers de sa manche, son regard aussi éteint que la détermination qu'il essaie d'appeler.

Un éclat de rire lui échappe, parce que c'est vraiment trop fort – la mâchoire qui repose contre sa joue s'ouvre grand, et, hilare, Grimmjow regarde Ichigo se mettre en garde, sa lame enrubannée soudain nue sous la lueur blafarde de la lune.

\- Putain, souffle-t-il, soudain sérieux en voyant un reflet blanc glisser sur le zanpakuto.

La cicatrice qui court sur son buste a l'air de chanter à l'unisson de l'épée qu'Ichigo agite déjà dans l'air, son sac abandonné dans les sables blancs d'une terre qui ne connaît pas grand-chose d'autre que de la douleur.

\- Eh, siffle Grimmjow en esquivant le coup rageur qui visait son visage il arrête le suivant à mains nues, le souvenir de leur premier combat encore net dans ses souvenirs.

Sauf que cette fois, il n'y a pas un sourire insolent, pas d'instinct qui parle plus fort qu'eux – rien n'hurle d'autre que les tonnes de débris qu'ils soulèvent au milieu du silence.

\- Va chier, Kurosaki, s'énerve-t-il lorsque l'un des coups hasardeux d'Ichigo coupe trop près de sa joue pour qu'il l'esquive.

Le sang s'agglutine tout le long de cette ouverture longiligne toute neuve et déjà piquante _; j'en ai marre des rêves_ , Ichigo a-t-il envie de lui crier, sa voix rendue rauque et cassante par la course des pétales dans sa gorge. Les ongles de Grimmjow s'y enfoncent, et il le tient à bout de bras comme un chat qu'on attraperait par la peau du cou ; bêtement, il agite son épée dans les airs – la lame trop courte ne touche rien d'autre que le grand vide qui les sépare, et Ichigo la lâche d'un geste rageur pour s'agripper de toutes ses forces à cette main qui le retient.

\- Merde, lâche –  
\- _Toi_ , tu lâches, renchérit Grimmjow par-dessus ses mots dans un large grondement qui firent s'envoler les sables dans un nuage de poussière blanche.

Son reiatsu bleu s'agite tout le long de sa peau dans une gerbe d'étincelles sauvages, brille jusque dans son regard plus inflexible encore que les doigts qui se resserrent sur son cou.

\- J'suis pas sûr que t'veuilles tenter le coup, Kurosaki, le prévint finalement l'Espada en regardant la paume rougeoyante d'Ichigo, le petit Cero avorté du Shinigami s'envolant mollement dans les airs avec toute la force faiblarde d'un ballon de baudruche ramolli.

\- Lâche-moi, putain, se débattait-il encore, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol et ses petits ongles crissant sans fin contre la peau trop dure de Grimmjow.

 _Hierro_ , avait-il envie de lui siffler, fier, comme pour lui dire d'arrêter ; parce que la dernière personne qui s'est faite les griffes sur son cuir a perdu plus que la vie.

\- Pas sûr, se moque-t-il en le jetant dans le sable.

Son coude s'enfonce dans son visage, et son poing suit ; Ichigo n'est plus sûr d'où il commence, et d'où Grimmjow finit. Un instant, alors que les phalanges acérées de l'Espada cognent contre l'os dur de sa bouche, il a l'impression d'être revenu à Karakura, sous les néons criards d'une salle de karaoké où Tatsuki et Inoue se disputaient la meilleure place, le meilleur choix de chanson ; mais ici, le ciel reste empreint de la même nuit qui succède à chaque chanson, infini.

\- Tu. T'arrêtes, vociféra Grimmjow d'un ton final en lui écrasant la joue contre le sable, ses doigts ancrés tout le long de son crâne comme les dents implacables d'un piège à ours.

L'unique œil qui n'est pas noyé par toute la poussière du monde tourne dans son orbite pour rencontrer le regard bleu de l'Arrancar qui le maintien au sol sans broncher, sa joue gauche baignée par les rigoles de sang qui coulent de sa coupure; son genou s'enfonce au milieu du dos d'Ichigo dont il retient le bras droit avec la même indolence moqueuse, rageuse.

\- "Sans Hueco Mundo j'aurais plus d'endroit où te butter", eh, lui répéta-t-il vicieusement, le blanc de ses yeux soudain bien sombre.  
\- Tch, se moqua-t-on en retour, comme si Grimmjow était capable de voir à travers le voile épais de tous les mensonges qu'Ichigo se raconte depuis que les premières fleurs sont sorties de ses lèvres.

La lueur sanguine d'un Cero illumine les traits de l'Espada d'en-dessous, se reflète dans ses yeux, court le long de son masque - _tu l'aimeras, aussi inhumain qu'il soit_ , Ichigo a-t-il presque envie de se promettre en cet instant de grâce qui dure, et dure encore ; le Cero brûle contre la peau de son crâne, de son front dont il sent déjà la peau rôtir et s'effriter ; le visage de Grimmjow n'est d'un coup rien d'autre qu'un sourire à l'envers, une déception soudain très humaine se peignant sur ses traits.

\- T'sais quoi, fit-il soudain, toute la brûlure ardente du presque Cero disparue dans petite une seconde déjà envolée, j'fais pas ça, moi. T'as l'air déjà mort... Et je suis pas une charogne.

Et avec ça, il le repousse d'un geste.

\- Va-t-en, Kurosaki.

Ichigo se relève des sables avec toute la lenteur que ses membres endoloris lui permettent, ses yeux déjà plus fauves que bruns ; la corne qui va grandir contre son crâne est déjà couchée avec son ombre, la lune dans son dos moins menteuse et honteuse que lui. _Peut-être que je devrais lui dire_ plane comme une évidence au milieu du presque silence, des pas hâtifs de Grimmjow qui s'éloigne et disparaît déjà ; une courte et élusive seconde il revoit le Cero contre sa peau, et sa lumière qui peint des ombres écarlates sur le visage de l'Espada.

Les pétales qu'il vomit sont couverts d'un sang frais, tout neuf, qui brille du même joli rouge liquide que le vernis à ongles qu'Inoue a essayé sur son pouce l'autre jour, à la pause de midi, quand Tatsuki l'a traînée dans un nouveau magasin. Elles étaient même arrivées en retard au premier cours de l'après-midi, l'air de rien.

Tout ce qu'il crache ensuite a l'air de fleurs, leurs tiges noueuses pratiquement intactes d'un vert profond, accompagnées du même évident et implacable _il ne t'aimera jamais_ , et sa fuite est une autre preuve qui convainc Ichigo que – qu'il –

\- Je ne suis pas assez bien, souffle-t-il, ses lèvres humides et dégoulinantes tout contre le sable, y murmurant ses malheurs comme si tout allait soudain changer.

Ichigo le sait pourtant depuis longtemps, que rien n'arrive sans qu'on le provoque – et peut-être que l'hanahaki était une façon pourrie de lui rappeler que cette façon de penser ne marchait pas toujours pour le mieux, et qu'il fallait en changer.

Ou peut-être que c'était juste un foutu hasard.

\- Oh, l'accueille le murmure surpris de cet autre qu'il pensait déjà parti.

D'un geste lent, Ichigo s'essuie les lèvres, sa main tremblante et son regard fixé dans celui de Grimmjow parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment le dire autrement que sans des mots - jusqu'à ce qu'une forme de colère s'immisce au milieu de la honte, du désespoir et de la haine de lui-même qu'il enflamme rien qu'en sortant une pétale pute d'entre ses dents.

\- Ouais, _oh_ , siffle-t-il méchamment en se retournant sur le dos, la marre boueuse de ses sentiments offerts au désert.

Ce qui l'étonne, c'est qu'après les quelques secondes insupportables de silence qui suivent la révélation gratuite de son état, il n'y a pas le coup d'œil apitoyé, l'air décrépi qu'ont pris les visages de ses sœurs ou de son père quand ils ont compris, en même temps que lui, que la fleur entre ses doigts ne venait pas du jardin et n'avait pas été emportée à l'étage par la brise. A la place du silence pesant des condoléances et des questions chuchotées du bout des lèvres, Grimmjow enterre ses vomissures d'amoureux transit d'un mouvement sentencieux du pied, ramenant par-dessus la vérité de ses sentiments une vague de sable qui termine de les rendre de nouveau invisibles.

\- Va cracher ta merde ailleurs, lui ordonna-t-il d'un geste rageur de la main dans sa direction, dans la direction générale du désert.

Ignorant la gorge offerte d'Ichigo et sa respiration tremblante, Grimmjow piétine encore un peu la flaque de sang et de fleurs. Le sable n'est pas une bonne éponge. L'horizon lui renvoie un regard noir, l'air revanchard.

\- Pourquoi tu l'enterres ?

Ichigo le regarde sans comprendre, son attitude nonchalante visiblement forcée ; ça a même l'air de franchement lui coûter de s'asseoir comme ça, de s'accouder à son genou replié, de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

\- ... C'comme ça qu'on fait, ici, lui répondit Grimmjow en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, pas décidé à poursuivre cette conversation stérile.

Y a que lui pour ignorer ça - qu'une maladie qu'il doit croire mortelle est connue d'eux aussi, même jusque dans les recoins les plus sombres du monde. Si ce n'est pas l'odeur du sang, c'est le désespoir qu'ils vont venir traquer.

\- Charognes, cracha Grimmjow en faisant claquer ses mâchoires, la demie paire posée contre sa joue se la jouant écho de la première.

Il les sent déjà, tous les vautours qui voudraient bien dévorer le peu de miettes qu'on leur a laissées ; Soul Society, les Quincys – avec eux, c'est toute la mesure du monde qui s'est fait la malle.

\- Ah, fait Ichigo en retour, ses iris dorées soudain redevenues brunes, comme de la boue au bord d'un lac ; la peau de son menton et de son cou est devenue plus sombre, rouge et violacée, et il aura beau frotter, la couleur diluée de son propre sang, de sa salive et des fleurs ne va pas partir sans un peu d'eau.

\- ... Viens.

Grimmjow ne sait pas ce qui le convainc - peut-être sa voix éraillée, ou l'arc courbe de son dos ; peut-être qu'il n'a juste pas réussi à complètement éteindre ce sentiment tenace de lui devoir quelque chose, à cet idiot de Kurosaki.

\- Bouge, insista-t-il avec agacement en le voyant immobile.  
\- Pour aller où ?

Sa réponse est le murmure d'un enfant perdu qui découvre soudain toute la vaste étendue de l'univers, tout son inconnu ; Ichigo regarde Grimmjow sans comprendre les moeurs inhumaines de cet autre monde qui lui paraît d'un coup bien plus incompréhensible que ce qu'il a cru - _pourquoi est-ce qu'il les enterre ? Est-ce que j'aurais du faire pareil depuis le début_ , se pose-t-il la question en jetant un oeil à la longue route qu'il a déjà parcourue dans les sables, à cracher et vomir les fleurs bleues de l'hanahaki. D'ici, ainsi avachi, toutes les directions se ressemblent ; l'idée douloureuse qu'il n'a rien compris du tout envahi Ichigo, se moque de lui et rigole de son attitude capricieuse, de ses dernières volontés d'enfant.

\- Las Noches, vint finalement la réponse qu'il n'attendait plus.

.

\- Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire aussi tôt, lui répondit prudemment Ryuken, ajustant la position de ses lunettes sur le bord de son nez ; Issin le regarde sans le voir à travers la fumée de ce qu'il s'était promis d'être son unique cigarette de la journée.

Il en reste trois dans son paquet, et il se doute bien que toutes ses promesses vide à sa santé resteront du vent, aujourd'hui encore.

\- Hm, fit-il à Ishida, l'encourageant sans le demander à continuer, savourant la tiédeur passagère de ce soir de Mai.

Comme un enfant sage, Ichigo est rentré avant son couvre-feu - le Garganta l'a poliment recraché hier, en fin d'après-midi, et son unique fils avait même eu le bon goût d'être à l'heure pour le dîner.

\- Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? S'enquit Ishida en écrasant son mégot sous le talon de sa chaussure.  
\- Non, soupire Isshin d'un ton défait, exhalant une longue volute de fumée plus grise que blanche. Et je veux respecter sa décision - mais c'est vraiment dur, tu sais ?  
\- C'est l'hanahaki qui est dur, le corrigea mollement Ryuken.

Son réconfort est clinique, glacé et résolu comme le regard d'Ichigo lorsqu'il s'était présenté à la porte de la maison, son regard voilé et plein d'une ire amère, millénaire ; ce qu'il a vu y briller n'a pas plu à Isshin, qui l'a retenu un instant avant que les jumelles ne le bousculent pour rejoindre leur aîné. Là, seulement, le regard hanté de son fils s'est tu - _endormi_ , s'était-il fait la réflexion en détaillant Ichigo.

\- On nous apprend à ne pas personnifier les maladies - peut-être que c'est un stress qui a causé ce souci de dos, peut-être pas… De la même façon, certains éléments de nos vies quotidiennes s'inscrivent étrangement dans le même contexte qu'une maladie sans gravité, ou plus menaçante, se met à déblatérer Ryuken pour occuper le silence qu'Isshin lui a laissé. Mais celle-là, c'est une sacrée saloperie... Qui n'entre dans aucune de nos catégories préconçues. C'est psychosomatique, et à la fois pas différent d'une tumeur, poursuivit-il du même ton monocorde qu'il prend les jours où c'est son tour d'enseigner, à la fac.  
\- Le cancer de l'amour, hein, marmonna Isshin, se faisant l'écho de ses pensées.  
\- Quelque chose comme ça, acquiesça Ryuken, bras croisés sur sa blouse blanche. _Hana_ \- pour la fleur, et _haki_ – l'action de vomir.

Il a envie de lui demander ce qu'Ichigo a bien pu aller chercher dans les profondeurs affamées de Hueco Mundo ; et ce qu'il a bien pu y trouver, pour s'y perdre toute une semaine.

\- J'ai besoin de caféine, grommela finalement Isshin en délaissant le pan de mur sur lequel ils s'étaient adossés un moment plus tôt.

Ryuken se surprend à soupirer, incertain, parce qu'il n'a pas participé à ce colloque d'Avril sur l'hanahaki ; qu'il n'en sait que son expérience mécanique de praticien, capable de désigner les corps intrusifs des fleurs sur les radios pulmonaires, de montrer du bout des doigts leurs tiges et leurs pétales qui seront bientôt recrachées, et avec elles la possibilité de cette mort future qui s'était inscrite en lignes douloureuses sur le visage d'un père, une semaine auparavant.

\- Il va bien, Kurosaki, tenta-t-il alors, surpris par cette évidence crasse à laquelle il se permet de donner vie sans rien savoir.  
\- C'est pas passé loin, lui répond sombrement Isshin en lui tenant la porte du bâtiment qui mène à la cafétéria.  
\- C'est derrière vous, insista Ishida en le talonnant jusqu'aux machines à café.  
\- Il faut se concentrer sur le présent, bla bla bla, le singea-t-il en cherchant la petite monnaie perdue au fond de ses poches. Tu m'as dit la même chose à la mort de ma femme, Ryuken, ajouta Isshin d'un ton presque accusateur, et pourtant immensément dur.  
\- Et elle, comme lui, ce n'était pas ta faute ! Gronda-t-il en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres familles sur eux ; sa blouse et son badge suffisaient déjà à le distinguer d'un civil.

Il jugule ce _pense à ton fils_ singlant qu'Isshin n'a pas besoin d'entendre, et ravale son cours magistral sur l'hanahaki qui ne va faire de bien à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Savoir, ce n'est pas toujours pouvoir.

Ce n'est pas toujours comprendre.

\- Il est rentré, les contrôles sont bons... C'est tout ce qui compte, souffla finalement Ryuken à son vieil ami par-dessus les vrombissements de la machine à café.

Les derniers plocs résonnent discrètement alors qu'Isshin récupère son gobelet.

\- Les séances de psy l'aideront avec le reste, s'entendit-il lui promettre sans rien en savoir.  
\- Et nous ? Qui nous aide, nous ? Lui demanda-t-on soudain.

 _Les séances de thérapie familiale, le mercredi soir_ , se perd dans les odeurs de café et d'éther de l'hôpital.

\- Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance... Ichigo a fait le bon choix. Il va avoir besoin de ton soutien, maintenant, soupira finalement Ryuken, avec l'envie d'insister un peu plus tout en sachant que la colère d'un père est une chose monstrueuse.

Il la connaît bien - voir son fils élevé par son grand-père n'a pas été un cadeau.

\- Comment ça fonctionne, ton truc de psychologue ? Demande alors Isshin après s'être brûlé la langue sur son café trop chaud.

Ryuken ne lui sourit pas - il n'est pas un grand adepte du mensonge rassurant que les parents aimeraient entendre sortir de sa bouche. Il a tous les chiffres en tête, parce qu'il les demande chaque mois au responsable du service qualité-relation patients, et que les chiffres de ce que son qualiticien appelle l'hanahaki adolescent montent plus vite que ceux des adultes descendent.

\- Ton fils va rencontrer celui qui assure la permanence - il est très bien, assura-t-il immédiatement à Isshin. Il va le rediriger vers un spécialiste plus près de chez vous, ou assurer son suivi directement s'il en ressent la nécessité. Je te dirai bien de ne pas le renvoyer à l'école du tout, puisque les vacances sont proches, mais un semblant de normalité fait parfois du bien... Surtout quand ton fils peut voir les esprits de toutes les personnes mortes dans cette ville, et qu'il a -

\- Je sais, le coupa vivement Isshin. Je sais tout ça... Mais comment tu veux qu'il en parle à un mortel, de tout ça ?

Ryuken hoche la tête, pensif ; le même problème s'était présenté à la mort de sa femme, de Masaki - aussi souvent qu'il touche le leur, le monde des esprits n'a pas encore trouvé suffisamment grâce aux yeux de leur univers pour qu'ils l'y intègrent pleinement. Pourtant, l'hanahaki est un mal qu'ils partagent.

\- Ton fils en est pourtant un, de mortel, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement à l'intention de l'ancien Capitaine.

Isshin hausse les épaules, pas vraiment convaincu.

\- C'est juste un gosse, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres contre le bord du gobelet.  
\- Il termine le lycée dans quelques mois, ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre Ryuken d'un ton étrangement fataliste.  
\- A son âge -  
\- Tu n'as jamais eu son âge, l'interrompit-il un peu sèchement.

Le plastique du gobelet craque bruyamment dans la cafétéria, emprisonné entre les doigts d'Isshin ; son poing se desserre avec lenteur, et quelques gouttes brunes viennent s'écraser sur le carrelage pâle de l'hôpital.

\- Il est chambre 324, au troisième. Le couloir bleu, précisa Ryuken en retournant à son bureau.

.

\- T'es là pour qui, lui lança tout d'un coup Grimmjow à un moment où le ciel noir et la terre blanche semblaient s'inverser, Las Noches immuable sur cet horizon.  
\- De ?  
\- Tu dégueules _des_ _fleurs_.  
\- ... Je sais, ça, répondit Ichigo d'un ton franchement gêné, presque énervé, soudain trop mal à l'aise pour croiser le regard inquisiteur de l'Espada.  
\- T'sais ce qu'on fait ici, quand ça nous arrive ?

 _Ça vous arrive_ est une réalité soudaine et trop surprenante qui éclipse sa question ; _toi aussi_ , résonne dans l'esprit d'Ichigo avec la même force qu'une chanson entraînante dont l'air vous reste dans la tête.

\- Tch, cracha-t-il en attendant qu'Ichigo remonte une autre dune, son sac nonchalamment jeté par-dessus une épaule ; Zangetsu a retrouvé sa place dans son dos, son poids familier entre ses épaules plus rassurant que la présence de l'Espada qui le guide jusqu'à Las Noches.

L'ancien palais d'Aizen s'étire comme un serpent sur la ligne fine de l'horizon, ses écailles en dessinant le contour ruiné et inégal ; le sommet brisé de son dôme arrondi qui a l'air d'un œuf à la coque.

\- Evidemment que tu sais pas comment ça se passe...  
\- T'es pas obligé de te foutre de ma gueule, c'est pas toi qui –  
\- Ravale tes merdes, le rabroua-t-il d'un ton agacé, se déplaçant presque trop vite pour qu'Ichigo le suive sans courir, sans trébucher dans les dunes traîtresses.  
\- Grimmjow, l'appelle Ichigo en essayant d'arracher à sa voix cet espèce d'élan désespéré qui lui envie de se couper la langue.

Il ne lui répond pas, l'ignore ; sa veste négligemment jeté par-dessus son épaule, cet ancien Espada d'Aizen a l'air infiniment plus humain que lui.

\- Raconte, insista pourtant Ichigo, pris par l'urgence soudaine de connaître cette solution salvatrice que son monde ignore encore ; d'un pas un peu trop lourd, il écrase sans merci le crâne déjà émietté d'un Hollow, le rend aux sables -

Et se cogne dans le dos de Grimmjow, qui s'est arrêté et lui jette un coup d'œil indescriptible par-dessus son épaule ; dans son ombre, Ichigo ose le regarder, détailler la ligne du masque du longe sa joue, ses crocs luisants ; son coeur bat jusque dans ses oreilles, vrille ses tympans avec toutes ces envies impossibles qu'il rejette - ce serait tellement, tellement simple de s'accrocher à lui, de glisser ses bras le long de ses flancs et de joindre ses mains par-dessus le tissu sombre qui découvre désormais la large ouverture de son estomac. Il voudrait se laisser aller à poser sa joue, son front juste là, entre ses omoplates et contre les vertèbres saillantes de sa colonne ; il voudrait pleurer, aussi, et lui demander pardon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, cracha-t-il à la place avec la même amertume acide qui l'a amenée jusqu'ici, reculant d'un pas en sentant les signes avant-coureurs d'une crise naître au fond de sa gorge.  
\- Moi, siffla Grimmjow d'une voix traînante, et il ne finira jamais sa phrase.

Ichigo le regarde curieusement, ses doigts pris dans le tissu fin de son col qu'il détend ; derrière son sternum et le long de ses clavicules chantent déjà toutes les pétales qui vont crier à sa place cet amour qu'il en vient à détester - _ça ne sert à rien de lui dire_ , s'est-il si profondément convaincu que même la maladie ne le fera pas changer d'avis.

\- Je m'en fous de savoir pour qui t'en pince, Kurosaki, grogna finalement Grimmjow. Mais si tu veux vivre ? Faut que tu le tues, enchaîna-t-il, la lueur dans son regard bleu implacable.

Il est le témoin d'un monde qui ne donne pas de secondes chances, même pas de première ; Grimmjow, quoi qu'il devienne, est l'un des premiers nés d'une race mourante, l'enfant maintenant unique d'un tyran disparu - et si Ichigo ne l'admirait pas autant, il le trouverait un peu pitoyable, à hanter ainsi les ruines du monde.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on fait, insista-t-il d'un ton final, ironique. Y a rien qui nous laisse nous aimer. C'est dangereux. Puéril, crache-t-il avec véhémence, et un peu d'une envie jalouse. Si tu te mets à dégueuler ces trucs, t'as qu'une solution – tu le bouffes, avant qu'il comprenne.  
\- Ou alors, osa Ichigo, c'est lui qui me mange ?

Sans un mot, Grimmjow se remet à avancer vers le mirage qui a l'air de lui servir de demeure.

Et puis, son poing serré sur la garde de Panthera, il a l'air de finalement comprendre.

\- C'est moi, hein ?

.

\- Ichi-nii ?

Yuzu a le temps d'entrouvrir la porte avant que Karin ne l'attrape au vol, vindicative ; du bout des doigts, elle repousse le battant avant d'attirer sa jumelle jusqu'au bout du couloir.

\- Le paternel a dit de le laisser dormir ! Chuchota-t-elle, s'agitant d'un air franchement indigné.  
\- Il faut aussi qu'il mange, insista Yuzu sur le même ton, jetant des regards inquiets vers la chambre de leur frère.

C'est suffisant pour laisser sa sœur bouche bée, un peu interdite même.

\- Il mangera mieux ce soir ? Osa-t-elle alors proposer, plaisantant à demi.  
\- Je vais lui préparer une assiette, décida quand même Yuzu, échangeant un sourire timide avec sa jumelle. On lui réchauffera ?  
\- Ouaip, fit Karin en hochant vivement la tête. Ça me paraît être une bonne idée.

Elles se tournent toutes entières vers la porte close, vers son occupant endormi ; il est rentré de l'hôpital hier, et c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Ichigo n'avait pas été absent pendant toute une longue semaine où leur père avait été imbuvable et absent.

 _Essaye d'aller bien_ , Yuzu s'était-elle trouvée à bêtement exiger lorsqu'il était finalement revenu.

.

 _Il pense que je suis venu pour le tuer_ \- et cette pensée sordide ne le quitte pas, parce qu'Ichigo n'en savait rien, pas un mot, et qu'il a pourtant joué ce jeu dangereux avec leurs règles à eux, et pas les siennes.

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi, souffla-t-il, soudain secoué d'un long rire, ses joues coupées par son sourire prédateur et ses ongles d'un coup plus allongés.  
\- Grimmjow –

C'est plus facile de lâcher l'affaire. Il n'était pas censé savoir - ça n'aurait même pas _du_ arriver. Pas un peu, pas aujourd'hui et surtout pas demain ; et, alors qu'Ichigo s'efforce de retenir ce qui remonte des profondeurs de son cœur jusqu'à ses lèvres, l'Espada se met à le regarder de cet air affamé qui lui rappelle Grand Fisher, gigantesque entre les stèles du cimetière où repose sa mère.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger, supplia ce pauvre gamin décidément trop perdu après lui.

Ses pas déjà l'éloignent, lui demandent de suivre un instinct plus vieux que lui, né des voix des milliers d'autres qu'il a dévorés ; Grimmjow n'a pourtant rien à craindre de lui - Ichigo est une bête dont on a limé les crocs et arraché les griffes.

\- Mon monde a... Il y a d'autres solutions que ça, s'expliqua-t-il, et c'est écrit sur son visage.

Dans chacune de ses grimaces inconfortables, au fond de ses yeux qui larmoient et dans le pli agacé qui tire ses lèvres vers le bas ; sa langue est gonflée, et sa gorge le torture comme si on y enfonçait des dizaines d'aiguilles - c'est avec ces mots-là que Nnoitora leur a décrit ce mal rare pour lequel Aizen avait offert un nom.

 _Hanahaki._

\- Ils te l'enlèvent, se rappela Grimmjow, le souvenir vague du Quinta errant dans les halls comme un fantôme aussi net que celui des pétales bien jaunes que Tesla n'avait pas réussies à cacher longtemps.

Ichigo hoche la tête, son regard fuyant ; il n'a rien d'autre dire, rien qui défende son attitude, cette désolante humanité qui l'a amené ici, à sa recherche.

\- Il en reste rien. Après, poursuivit l'Espada d'un ton incertain, sa phrase presque tournée comme une question qu'il ne va pas poser.

Grimmjow se rappelle pourtant l'air hanté de Nnoitora à chaque fois que Neliel traversait un couloir, longeait un mur, lui souriait ; il revoit chacun des commentaires rancis qu'il lui a inlassablement servis, des semaines durant, chaque mot suivi d'un regard vicelard jusqu'au grand final où il a cru la détruire. Il ne reste pas rien – l'absence n'est pas une inexistence, sinon elle en porterait le nom.

\- Non, rien, lui confirma-t-on pourtant.

Peut-être que les mortels ont un foutu remède miracle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, lui ?

Il s'en fiche royalement, de ce qui peut arriver au gosse qui a refroidi Aizen.

\- Tu veux quoi, alors ?  
\- J'en sais rien, s'excuse presque Ichigo, son regard d'ordinaire si franc soudain si totalement perdu.

Toute la force de ce qu'il refuse d'avouer le fait ployer, tomber à genoux ; il s'agrippe à sa gorge, fébrile, et, en le regardant vomir ainsi autant de sang que de fleurs bleues, Grimmjow a du mal à croire que la petite merde vicieuse qu'est cet hanahaki puisse foutre Kurosaki à terre plus facilement que lui.

\- T'as fini ?

Il s'est accroupi pas à loin, plissant le nez à la vue de tout ce qu'Ichigo a recraché, l'envie pressante de tout enterrer le rendant agité. C'est une faiblesse. Une putain de faiblesse.

\- Rentre chez toi, l'engueula-t-il à moitié, moins convaincant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Inopportune et envahissante, sa mémoire lui rejoue immanquablement la tragédie des deux autres ; la réponse de l'humanité n'a pas l'air meilleure que la leur, si elle implique aussi de trancher dans la chair pour retirer des racines enfoncées dans l'âme de quelqu'un.

\- J'ai pas de réponses, Kurosaki.  
\- J'en cherchais pas, lui répond-t-il, sa voix grinçante et éraillée ; sa respiration sifflante a quelque chose d'aqueux en elle que Grimmjow aimerait oublié avoir entendu.  
\- Pff, genre, pouffa-t-il, moqueur, scrutant les alentours comme si des sables allaient surgir quelques charognes.  
\- J'te jure ! Se défendit immédiatement le Shinigami.  
\- Mouais, lui accorda mollement l'Espada.

Il y a une ligne rouge qui s'accroche au bord de ses lèvres, et que sa manche a étirée jusque sur sa joue ; un pétale insolent s'est agrippé à la peau de son menton, et son regard brun est résolu, soudain vivant.

Ça lui donne _envie_.

\- Tu devrais pas l'enlever, se surprend-t-il à avouer d'une voix rauque, un peu basse, qui ne ressemble pas à la sienne. Nnoitora -  
\- J'vais pas crever pour tes beaux yeux, lui renvoie Ichigo, colérique et amer.  
\- Un jour, t'seras juste trop en colère pour m'ignorer, prophétisa Grimmjow, le fantôme provocateur de sa propre mort dansant devant ses yeux.

Inexplicablement, il vient repêcher le pétale bleu qui marque la peau d'Ichigo, et le tient entre ses doigts quelques longues secondes ; il est gorgé de tout ce qui compose son estomac, de sang, et d'un peu de larmes - il est presque transparent, chaque fibre visible même à la lueur blafarde de cette lune.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour, commence-t-il alors, buttant sur chaque mot.

La suite ne vient jamais.

\- Si je ne l'enlève pas, c'est - c'est final...

Ses mains sont tâchées du sang et des fleurs, et leurs tiges trop longues ont des airs de vers ; Ichigo l'imite, et les recouvre de sable comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure.

\- Je réalise pas vraiment, avoua-t-il en posant les yeux sur le petit pétal pute qui se tient au bord de l'index de Grimmjow.  
\- Pareil, insiste-t-il immédiatement en s'en débarrassant.

Avec lenteur, le pétale retombe solitaire sur le sable.

\- J'aurai aimé que les choses soient plus simples, souffla Ichigo après un moment.  
\- T'as pas l'air doué pour ça, contra spontanément Grimmjow avec un sourire moqueur.

 _J'aimerai t'aimer_ , Ichigo entend-t-il presque ; et cette envie-là lui tord les entrailles avec la même force qu'Ulquiorra perçant son cœur, cette autre fois – ce que l'hôpital va lui faire, _jeudi_ , ne sera pas si différent.

\- Ne viens pas, après, l'implore-t-il déjà, l'idée d'une rencontre prochaine entre eux où il n'aura pas son cœur pour répondre soudain trop violente pour la taire.  
\- C'est toi qu'est venu, lui fit remarquer Grimmjow, un large sourire narquois dévoilant ses dents.  
\- Désolé, s'excusa Ichigo, poliment, avec cet éternel air trop brave qui fait tirer la langue de dégoût à l'Espada.  
\- Pas besoin de jouer les martyrs pour ça, marmonna-t-il en se redressant.  
\- _Pour toi_ , relève le Shinigami, suivant du bout des doigts la ligne rougie de ses lèvres, son regard perdu reflétant cet immortel horizon. Si j'étais plus égoïste – je le ferai. Je laisserai l'hanahaki m'avoir.

Il y a une absolue certitude dans sa voix, dans son ton inflexible son reiatsu prend soudain des proportions titanesques, et parcourt le monde comme son murmure.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil – _jamais_ , insiste-t-il, presque agressif, révisant ses quelques années d'existence à la recherche d'un contre-exemple.

Il vomit peut-être des pétales et toutes ces tripes avec, mais il reste _Ichigo_.

\- Et je suis venu à ta recherche, répète-t-il avec toute la force d'une évidence, parce que je t'aime.

Son regard brun se plante dans celui de Grimmjow, plein d'exigences muettes, et de l'acceptation calme que peut-être, peut-être que ça ne changera rien ou au contraire absolument tout son reiatsu retombe en même temps que tout le sable qu'il a soulevé, et qui tournoie tout autour d'eux comme de la poussière.

\- Et aussi parce que j'ai pas envie de te voler ce combat qu'on s'est même pas promis, ajouta-t-il un peu plus vite, moqueur, honteux, respirant toujours à l'unisson des fleurs qui poussent dans son cœur.

Le poids qui pèse depuis des jours contre sa cage thoracique a soudain l'air de s'envoler, même rien qu'un peu, lorsque les dernières syllabes quittent sa bouche. Il n'y a plus à sa place qu'un vide serein, soulagé _notre jour viendra_ est une promesse morte qu'Ichigo peut désormais laisser partir, et l'ombre bleue de Grimmjow avec elle.

\- Je suis venu pour moi, en fait, comprend-t-il alors, avec la même honte gamine, comme s'il réalisait finalement toute l'ampleur de son caprice d'adolescent.  
\- Arrête, j'vais finir par t'envier…

Il est moqueur, pas méchant juste un peu insolent.

\- Rentre chez toi, Kurosaki.

.

\- Quand on l'a ouvert, il n'y avait plus rien, lui apprit la chirurgienne avec un sourire pincé, poli. Je n'ai même pas gratté les racines mortes, elles se résorberont seules – ça arrive, ajouta-t-elle en prenant son silence interdit pour de la peur.

Il n'y a pourtant rien d'autre qu'un profond soulagement qui étreint son cœur les jambes tremblantes, Isshin s'appuie au dossier de sa chaise, et s'y laisse tomber plus qu'il ne s'y assoit.

\- C'est fini, Kurosaki-san. Il va bien, le réconforta-t-elle en osant poser sa paume tiède contre son épaule, suivant le regard d'un père inquiet jusqu'à son fils endormi. L'anesthésie ne devrait pas tarder à cesser de faire effet… Il se réveillera peut-être un peu nauséeux, et certainement groggy, mais rien de très grave. J'ai prévu une radio de contrôle demain, dans la matinée… Si tout est correct, ce sera un retour rapide à la maison, termina la spécialiste, résolument sereine.

Isshin aurait aimé partager ce bel optimiste, et ne pas croire que dans un mois, dans un an ou dans dix, la situation resterait la même tant que son fils n'aurait pas la force de faire le deuil de cet amour si impossible qu'il a bien failli y rester pour de bon. Son monde a déjà assez volé l'adolescence de son fils – et c'est avec tout le désespoir d'un père fatigué et en colère qu'il aimerait qu'ils arrêtent.

\- Merci, Doc, répondit-il après la chirurgienne qui quittait déjà la chambre.  
\- Pas de quoi, lui renvoya-t-elle sincèrement, disparaissant finalement dans le couloir sans un autre regard pour Ichigo.

Soupirant longuement, Isshin se passe une main lasse sur le visage, sur sa barbe de trois jours qui pique et qu'il faudrait bien qu'il rase il n'a pas dormi depuis avant-hier, et trop difficilement cette dernière semaine pour réellement appeler cela du sommeil.

Alors, finalement tranquille, Isshin s'endort.

.

\- Hey, Ichigo.

Ses paupières s'entrouvrent lentement, et un instant il est aveuglé par la lueur éternelle du soleil il lui faut quelques secondes pour se rappeler que ce n'est pas sa chambre d'hôpital, mais la sienne, et que ce qui pèse sur sa poitrine est la trace indélébile de son ultime décision.

Se tenant dans la même lumière qui lui a brûlé les yeux, Grimmjow le regarde avec cet air curieux qu'il a parfois, sa tête inclinée sur le côté dans un début de question qu'il ne posera pas l'azur de son reiatsu danse en lignes discontinues tout autour de lui, irradie, et chaque seconde de cette admiration béate rappelle à Ichigo ce pourquoi il y est allé – ce pourquoi il l'a trouvé.

\- Hey, Grimmjow, lui répondit-il avec un sourire timide.  
\- Tu l'as fait alors, uh, siffla celui-ci en apercevant la cicatrice longiligne qui dépassait du col ouvert de son haut de pyjama, son regard fixe et inflexible.  
\- Il n'y avait plus rien, se justifia immédiatement Ichigo, les mots lui échappant et se bousculant. C'était parti tout seul, je –

Grimmjow hausse les sourcils d'un air réellement perdu, rien qu'une seconde peut-être que c'est quelque chose qui n'arrive pas, dans son monde.

Peut-être qu'on y est mort avant d'avoir pu essayer d'aller mieux.

\- Redis-le, exigea soudain Grimmjow sans s'expliquer davantage.  
\- Te redire quoi, fit Ichigo sans comprendre.

Le soleil marque les lignes lisses de ce côté de son visage qui ne porte pas de masque comme la lune de Hueco Mundo ne le fera jamais ainsi baigné par la lumière mourante du jour, il a l'air plus inhumain encore, un peu plus magnifique à chaque seconde silencieuse qui suit sa demande, son insistance inscrite résolue au plus profond de son regard bleu.

\- Redis-le, insiste-t-il encore dans un grondement rauque, si bas qu'il est presque impossible d'en comprendre les mots.  
\- Grimmjow –  
\- Redis-moi que tu m'aimes, achève-t-il dans un souffle.

Ichigo n'entend plus rien du monde – pas les pas de sa sœur qui résonnent dans le couloir, et puis dans les escaliers il n'y a plus que son propre cœur qui bat jusque dans ses oreilles, et son corps tout entier qui se raidit pour encaisser une nouvelle crise.

\- C'est pas drôle, maugrée-t-il finalement, la quinte de toux absente et ses doigts refermés comme des griffes sur ses draps la douleur fantomatique de l'hanahaki semble l'étreindre encore, même alors qu'aucune douleur ne le saisit. Je t'avais dit de pas revenir –  
\- J'ai rien promis, contra Grimmjow en lui souriant d'un air triomphant.  
\- C'était tacite, renchérit Ichigo en croisant les bras, franchement agacé.  
\- Comme si je t'avais déjà écouté, lui répondit-il d'un ton final.

Il y des semaines déjà qu'ils se sont vus, et qu'Ichigo est rentré de l'hôpital sa cavité pulmonaire est vide des racines et des fleurs qui s'y étaient logées, et personne ne se l'explique. Comment expliquer que vous êtes allé courtiser la mort pour lui demander de vous rendre votre âme ? Comment croire qu'elle puisse revenir vers vous, demandant inexplicablement quelque chose que vous êtes trop prêt à donner ?

\- J'suis sérieux, grogna finalement Grimmjow en détournant le regard, comme brûlé.

Ichigo n'ose rien dire, à mi-chemin entre une excitation gamine et la peur franche que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

\- J'suis venu ici parce que je te veux, comme tu m'as voulu, avoua-t-il finalement en braillant à moitié, sa gêne mal dissimulée ça n'en rendait pas pourtant ses mots moins vrais. C'est pas de la pitié ! Insista-t-il immédiatement, hâtif, voyant Ichigo se redresser et se lever hors de son lit.  
\- Je sais tout ça, lui murmura-t-il en retour, s'arrêtant face à lui, hésitant un instant avant de l'embrasser, ses doigts se serrant mollement sur le col de sa veste, puis plus fort encore si c'est maintenant et pas pour toujours, il prendrait mille fois aujourd'hui plutôt que demain.

Ils s'arrêtent, gamins, et le regard brun d'Ichigo croise celui enfiévré de Grimmjow qui n'hésite pas autant ses paumes glissent dans son cou, dans ses cheveux et sa bouche dévore.

\- Je suis venu pour toi, lui répète-t-il sa propre phrase, moqueur et insolent, l'imitant avec une perfection qui dit à quel point ces mots lui sont restés en mémoire plus que n'importe quels autres.  
\- Grimmjow –  
\- Je ne te mens pas, murmura-t-il tout contre sa joue, l'attirant à lui encore davantage.

 _Et même si c'est le cas, tu m'as dit quoi faire._

\- Même sans ça, chuchota-t-il à son tour, même sans l'hanahaki – je t'aurai trouvé, Grimmjow, avoua-t-il comme une promesse, profitant de chaque seconde de leur étreinte.

Son regard azur s'embrase soudain, et son reiatsu y brille comme une flamme trop bleue _je suis ici pour toi_ paraît trop évident pour être avoué encore, et leur jour est finalement venu – il ne reste à Ichigo qu'une dernière chose à dire sans craindre l'étreinte mortelle des fleurs de sa mère.

\- Parce que je t'aime.


End file.
